Friend With Benefits
by TheFetched
Summary: Story finally updated after days of procrastinating. Amy wants to settle down. Sonic has no desire to do so. Heart broken by his decision, Amy decides to go have a few drinks. However, she ends up getting drunk and makes one of the worst mistakes of her life. Or maybe the greatest? ShadAmy, a little SonAmy.
1. Just A Heart Break

**This is my own little Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction. Since I've been reading a lot of ShadAmy and SonAmy stories, I thought i'd take a shot at it. For now, the story is rated M for strong language and some naughty scenes later in the story.**

**{ Disclaimer : I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, nor do I own anything related to it }**

* * *

Amy sat at her white bedroom vanity, looking at her reflection through the mirror so that she could apply her makeup in the right places. She took her eye shadow brush and dug lightly into the square containing the light brown color. Carefully, she brought the object to her closed left eye and spread it on her eyelid, moving to her right eye after she was done.

Normally, Amy didn't wear as much make up as she was right now. Usually some liner under the eye and light shades of lipstick. Tonight, however, was a special occasion. Her boyfriend, Sonic, had finally come back from one of his adventures. He'd been gone for almost six months while treasure hunting. Usually, he'd only stay away for a month or so, but since the item he was searching for this time was apparently " The most valuable stone in the world", he delayed his return to a year. When Amy had found out that he'd be away much longer than she hoped, she nearly lost her nerve.

However, he'd called and told her he'd flew in this morning because of something urgent that he needed to talk to her about. At first, it had struck her odd that he would suddenly cut his trip short and fly back to Metropolis just to see "talk", but after he'd said they would meet at one of the city's fanciest restaurants, she immediately suspended all her worries and doubts, coming to one conclusion; he was finally going to propose to her.

The two had been dating for four years now, and she knew that he'd one day pop the question. It was a moment she'd been looking forward to since they had began dating. Eyes widening as he got on one knee. Tears falling as he looked her straight in the eye and asked her the one thing that would make all her dreams come true.

Her friend, Rouge, had always told her that Sonic was no good, and that she should just give up on him while she had the chance. She'd always scold Amy for being so faithful to him when he showed no signs of committing so soon. At some point, she even accused him of messing around while he was away on business. But what did that old bat know? She hadn't had a boyfriend since senior year in high school, and she only dated him because his father owned a complex, which meant unlimited movies. She didn't know what it meant to truly care about someone. To truly love.

Amy finished applying her pencil eyeliner and went over her dark eyelashes with black mascara. When she was finally satisfied, she got up from her seat and headed over to her fairly small walk in closet. She carefully bent over and grabbed her pair of black pumps that tied around the ankle. She slipped them on and secured it around her ankle with a perfect bow. Then, she stood and went over to her full length mirror, checking herself to make sure there were no imperfections. She had to look her absolute best tonight.

Staring back at her was a pink hedgehog who looked to be at least 5'2. Her pink quills, which were waist length, were pulled into a neat bun. She wore a fitting black cocktail dress that puffed out at the bottom and tied around the back. She took notice that the girl standing before her had more womanly features. Her chest was no longer flat, but a satisfying 34D. She had formed an hour glass figure, and if you looked closely enough, you could see some slight muscle mass.

Amy smiled at the reflection and went over to her vanity, grabbing her small white clutch purse. She grabbed her red lipstick and swiped it over her lips, then dropped it into her bag. She left her room and headed towards the front door, grabbing her set of house and car keys before she left, locking the door securely behind her.

**~FwB~**

He was sitting at one of the center tables when she walked in. Every five seconds, he would check his watch, then look around the room for her. He hadn't yet ordered, but he did have a glass of untouched water sitting in front of him. When he caught a flash of pink and green, his worried frown turned into a grateful grin. Even she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

She made her way to their table, making sure not to trip or bump into anyone. She had come this far without making a fool of herself, and she wasn't going to let some insignificant stumble screw everything up.

" Amy, i'm glad you could make it." Sonic said, standing up to embrace his pink girlfriend and give her a loving peck on the lips.

After the quick show of affection, Amy took her seat opposite of him, setting her bag down on the floor beside her. She grabbed the menu that had been placed down for her arrival and began going over the dishes. She was starving, but she couldn't order anything too big. She didn't want to seem like a pig in front of her husband-to-be.

Figuring that there was no getting around it, she put her menu down and signaled the waiter, who came within three seconds. Amy ordered herself a salad with a side of light ranch, and Sonic ordered a medium rare steak. The waiter bowed and said that their food would be ready in a few moments, then left the two alone.

There was an awkward silence at the table, which made Amy even more nervous than what she already was. Although the atmosphere in the restaurant was perfect, it did little to calm her. The smell of strong perfume emitting from the table next to her didn't exactly help, either.

" Uh, so. I bet you're wondering why I came back so early." The blue hedgehog piped up.

Amy mentally slapped herself for not asking sooner. He'd been expecting her to speak up first, and she had missed the chance. " Oh, yeah! That did strike me as a bit odd."

Sonic smiled his signature grin, which made her heart flutter. It had always been something about the gesture that made her feel safe and protected.

" Well, we've been dating for three years-"

" Four years."

" _Four_ years, and I felt like I couldn't hold this back any longer. I'd been hoping to tell the others first, but I was sure you'd be the happiest to know this."

Amy straightened up in her seat. True, she was a little confused as to why he didn't get on one knee, but that was fine with her. She'd just make him do it tonight, before they made congratulatory love.

_This is it. This is the moment you've been waiting for your whole life..!_

" Amy. I want you to be the first to know about our discovery of the Chaos Emerald. "

And just like that, her hopes and dreams were shattered.

" W-What..?" she managed to say in a whisper. Sonic, however, seemed to be completely oblivious to her new state of mood.

" Remember how I explained that we'd be looking for the Chaos Emerald for a year? Well, we found it a few weeks back, and Sally did some research on it. Turns out, there are six more like it! "

Amy felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. A million things were running through her head right now. Why hadn't he proposed? Why had he chosen such a fancy place if he wasn't going to pop the question? Why was he putting her through this kind of torture? Who the hell was Sally?

Sonic's excited smile turned into a concerned frown. He reached over the table and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a slight squeeze.

" Babe, are you okay? You look a little pale. Here, have some water-"

" I don't _want_ any water ", Amy suddenly snapped, snatching her hand away from his, " I _want_ to be married!"

The whole restaurant seemed to grow quiet, and Amy could feel what seemed like a thousand eyes on her. Sonic's face was in utter and complete shock.

" Oh. Look, Amy. I'm only twenty-three. I don't think i'm ready to settle down anytime soon. The married life just isn't for me.."

It was like a stab to the heart. For four years, Rouge had been right. Sonic had no desire to marry her. She had always known that in his mind, he was still and always would be young. She had just hoped that when they got together, he would finally get serious.

She needed to go. She needed to leave this place, these people, and this hedgehog. She knew she was on the verge of tears, and she wasn't going to let them see her cry. She wasn't going to let anyone pity her.

" Here is your food. A Medium Rare Steak for the gentlemen, and a Salad for the la-"

Amy shot out of her seat, knocking into the waiter, sending the plates of food he was carrying crashing to the polished floors. People gasped and murmured as she dashed out of the high class restaurant, leaving an embarrassed blue hedgehog behind.

She didn't care if they thought she was immature or impolite. She didn't care of Sonic was upset or worried about her. She didn't care if the waiter was upset about the spilt food.

None of it mattered. She just needed to leave. Fast.

* * *

**So, that was my first chapter. The next one will be ShadAmy.**

**Please R & R! :)**


	2. Just A Bar

**Just a really quick note before I begin the story : **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you'll like this one as equally. The next chapter will have a very heated AmyxShadow scene, so I will be changing my rating the night before I post it. A few are wondering why I didn't just make it rated M at first. The reason is because, when you click on the Sonic category, you don't see any M rated stories unless you narrow you search. That, and i'm giving a clean sample to those who don't usually read M rated stories, that way, if they like it, they'll continue despite the rating. That's how I see it, anyways.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Amy sighed and leaned her upper body against the steering wheel, careful not to blow the horn. It had been well over thirty minutes since her _little_ incident, and she still felt like shit. Not only had she made a fool of herself by assuming the impossible, but she also caused a riotous scene in front of some important people. She could care less how Sonic had felt after she'd left him sitting there, because she was positive he was feeling no where near as hurt as she was.

Since her freshman year at Metropolis High, Amy had had a thing for Sonic. He was still the same as he was now: Honest, Determined, Carefree, Straight Forward, Protective. In her eyes, he'd been the prince she used to dream about since she was only a kit. He was brave and kind, stood up for whatever he believed in, and never backed down. When she began seeing those traits in him, it was at that point that she began to fall for him. She was quick to introduce herself to him and his group of friends. Although most of them had been a bit uneasy with the thought of some preppy girl joining their crew, Sonic hadn't seemed to mind at all.

Soon, she began to shadow him, pursuing his every step. Others began to notice, and they didn't like it one bit. They told her that she was becoming obsessed with him; that she clung to him a little too much. She hadn't listened, though. He was her soon-to-be-prince, and everyone else were just specters in her dreams.

Looking back at it now, Amy had to admit that everyone had been right. Rouge had told her a million times that Sonic wasn't committed, that he didn't care about her stupid hopes and dreams. She had been right, too. He was always away with work, and whenever he'd come back to her, the first thing he'd bring up was sex. Back then, Amy thought of it as a romantic thing, thinking that he'd missed the feel of her soft fur and plump lips. Now, after her eyes had begun to finally open, she realized it had seemed a bit selfish.

The lights on the building in front of her flickered on and off a few times. She was sitting in the parking lot of _The Hole_, a bar that her friend Rouge worked at. The building itself was old, signifying that it may have been well over fifty years. As it often was, the parking lot was fairly empty, save for two cars and her own. The place was always empty, being that it was outdated and had the stench of rotting cheese.

The only reason Amy had come to the nearly abandoned building was because she needed desperately to see Rouge. She had always been like an older sister to her, plus there was no where else she could run to. If she went home, she'd likely have to face Sonic, since he knew where she lived and had his own house key. She couldn't keep driving around the city, because then she'd be upset _and_ out of gas. Her only reasonable choice was to come here.

It wasn't that she didn't have a lot of friends; she had plenty of those. It was the fact that she didn't want them to see her looking the way she did. She was always happy and smiling around them, and she didn't want them to see her down and out of character. The only reason she had felt comfortable enough to do it around Rouge was because of their history together.

Amy checked her rearview mirror, noting that she'd wiped off some of her eyeliner during her fit, so now her eyes looked darker. The fur beneath her eyes was slightly matted due to the amount of tears she had produced, and her naturally soft lips looked dry. She ran her tongue over them once, making sure to get them moist enough to where they were once again plump. Then, she grabbed her purse from the passenger seat.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully opened her car door and stepped out. She smoothed out her dress, which now seemed wrinkly, and closed the driver's door behind her. Quickly, she began her pursuit to the building, scolding herself for not bringing a jacket to protect against the mid autumn winds.

Before she even opened the door, the smell of rotting dairy hit her nose. She had to hold her breath to keep from gagging. She already looked and felt like a mess. She didn't need to smell like one, too.

She pushed the door open with a slight force, hearing the squeaky hinges and the cow bell sounding. When she got inside, she was glad to see that there were only four human gentlemen seated in the corner, all looking to be in their sixties. Now she wouldn't feel like a _complete_ mess.

Amy made her way to the bar, her four inch heels tapping against the old, lose wooden floor boards, making them squeak like the door. She took a seat in one of the stools that was nailed to the ground. The cushion on the seats were torn here and there, hinting the true age of them. The walls were decorated with boring grey wall paper, some of it ripped down. The bar was placed against the right side of the room, facing the other side, where an old, worn out jukebox stood. There was a ceiling fan in the room to keep the customers cool, although it only succeeding in spreading the foul stench.

When she was comfortable, she began craning her neck to the left and the right in search of a white bat. After five minutes and no sight of Rouge, Amy grabbed the silver bell that was on the counter and rung it. Within ten seconds, one of the bartenders was out.

Amy's heart seemed to pause for a matter of seconds. Standing in front of her was an unfamiliar black hedgehog. For a moment, when he had first come out of the back room, she had thought him to be Sonic. But now that he was standing up close, there was no resemblance whatsoever.

Unlike Sonic, his quills were style in an upward position, and it looked as if someone had dipped a paint brush in red and streaked his hair. His eyes were a capturing crimson, and there was an industrial piercing in his left ear. He wore the standard bar outfit : A white long-sleeved button up with a black vest over it and matching black pants. He'd customized the outfit a bit, hooking a small silver chain from his belt loop to his pockets. He had a glass in one hand, and a small towel in the other.

By the sudden change of his expression, Amy could tell that she had been caught staring. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she quickly stared down, finding the vandalism on the counter to suddenly be interesting. The man cleared his throat, which made her look back up at him with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

His voice was deep and smooth. It sent chills down her back, and she clung to those words that seemed to somehow warm her injured heart.

"Oh! Sorry, you just reminded me of someone, is all."

" Yeah, that's great and all, but I meant was, would you like something to _drink_."

Amy felt her brain form a palm and face palm her from the inside. First impressions meant everything to her, and this was one of her worst.

"No thanks. I was just seeing if Rouge was here, which it looks like she's not."

The hedgehog gently wiped the glass cup clean, then carefully sat it upside down on the shelf with the others. He slung the towel over his right shoulder and placed his hands flat on his side of the counter, using it to support his weight. " Yeah, she was off tonight. Said she had some things to take care of."

Amy sighed. Now that he'd mentioned it, she _did_ remember her friend saying something about being busy this week.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just go-"

" Amy Rose."

She paused as she heard the stranger say her name. Although it frightened her that he knew it, it also made butterflies form in her stomach. The way he'd said it sounded pleasant. He said it with familiarization, and it had rolled of his tongue like butter. Instinctively, she straightened in her seat and put on her serious face. This was no time to be getting excited over someone she didn't know. Especially not after what she'd gone through earlier.

"How do you know my name?" she managed, her ears perked with caution.

For a few seconds, she thought she saw excitement in his eyes, but it was replaced with a smug look that irritated her for some reason.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Amy delayed the answer, trying to see if she could remember him. Maybe they'd met at a grocery store, or maybe they'd taken a class together in school. Still, she couldn't quite imagine meeting someone like him and forgetting. He seemed like the type to have an ever lasting impression on people.

Giving up, the pink hedgehog shook her head, her eyes full of confusion and doubt.

The black hedgehog gave a cold chuckle and stared down at the counter. He paused for a few seconds and gently bit his bottom lip, as if he was searching for the right words to say. Suddenly, he looked up, staring her straight in the eye.

" I confessed to you our senior year."

* * *

**My first cliffy! :D**

**I'm sorry to some whose a bit upset for how I made Sonic seem. Someone has to be the jerk in the story, but I won't make him a total one. Just enough to make you appreciate ShadAmy more! :)**

**R & R!**


	3. Just A Drink

**Hello all! Before we get started, I would like to warn everyone that there is lemon in the chapter. I'll post a quick note that will allow viewers to have the choice to skip it if they wish. As most of you have noticed, my rating has changed, so if you search for the story, you'll have to specify it.**

**Also, a quick thanks to Marik's girl  for allowing my story to join their community. I'm really honored, and I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

Amy stared at the dark hedgehog, her eyes wide with shock and confusion. He was staring back at her, his facial expression refusing to change, even for a second. He was still leaning on the counter, only he had now resorted to tapping on it with his fingers, as if waiting impatiently for her response.

It was all coming back to her. It had been her senior year, and at that point, she had begun dating Sonic. The ebony hedgehog had transferred during the beginning of the year, and he was known as an outsider. He never spoke unless a teacher had asked him a question, and he rarely socialized. There were a few kids who made fun of him, but he hadn't showed the least bit of caring.

It was towards the last two months of school that he had proposed...

**_~Flashback~_**

Amy was standing outside in the heat, hopping from foot to foot in an energetic kind of way. Rouge was seated in the bleachers, filing her sharp but gorgeous nails to perfection. They were both dressed in their standard gym clothes: A plain white t-shirt and green shorts that read _Metro High_ on the sides. Amy's quills, which were about shoulder length, were pulled back into a ponytail, a single strand escaping and frustrating her as she tried to cheer.

They were both supposed to be in the gym playing a friendly game of volleyball, but the two had snuck out to watch the boys outside. They had stationed themselves in the bleachers, across from the running track. A few boys, including Sonic, were racing. While all the other males lagged behind, breathing heavily and sweating ridiculously, Sonic ran far ahead, not so much as a drop of sweat falling.

" Go, Sonic! Make them eat dust!" Amy cheered, squealing in the most girlish way as he seemed to speed up.

From behind her, she could hear Rouge groan. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend, who by now, was done fixing up her nails. Now, she was just slumped in the bleachers, making the most annoyed face possible.

" Geez, Ams. Why don't you marry the guy?"

" That's the plan." she countered, saying as a matter of fact.

The sound of equipment dropping made both of them spin around towards the equipment shed. Standing there holding his abused foot was a red echidna. He was making a pained face and hopping on his uninjured foot. A black hedgehog standing next to him shook his head, giving him the I-told-you-so look.

Rouge straightened up in her seat at the sight of Knuckles the Echidna. She wore a wide grin, indicating that she was pleased by his distress. " Nice goin', Knuckle Head!"

Knuckles stopped hoping and stood stationary on his unhurt foot. He followed the bat's voice, and when he finally saw her, he held up an unpromising finger. Rouge only smiled wider, suddenly becoming interested in the new game. She responded with a seductive "When?", too which Knuckles ignored. He picked up the gadgets he'd dropped and limped into the storehouse, the hedgehog following behind.

It was quiet for a few moments, minus Amy's constant cheering and clapping. Seconds after her final yell, the echidna showed up, his partner not too far behind. The red animal seemed furious as he stared at the pink hedgehog.

" Would you give that shit a rest?! It's not like he's listening, anyway." He growled. Amy only scoffed and rolled her eyes. As if suddenly remembering her presence, he turned to look up at the bat, who was standing with her arms stretched behind her head. " And _you_! What was all that shit you were talking earlier?"

Rouge leaped from her spot at the top of the bleachers, using her wings to land gracefully on the side of her furious friend. As the two engaged in their common argument, Amy did her best to drown them out and focus on the blue hedgehog, who was chugging down a bottle of water.

However, the feel of eyes on her sent a chill down her back. She turned immediately, finding the owner of the crimson eyes to be the dark hedgehog from before. After he'd realized he'd been caught, he looked away. Slowly, he came closer to her, terrifying the pink hedgehog a bit. She couldn't exactly tell, but she was almost positive she saw a pink tint of blush form on his cheeks. He fidgeted with the bottom of his white shirt for a few moments, then locked eyes with her.

" Uh...Amy? Will you...go out with me?" he spoke lowly, his voice barely a whisper. The other two hadn't seemed to hear, but Amy had heard it just fine.

Without even giving it a thought, Amy crossed her arms over her chest and focused back on the track.

In the most rudest, convincing voice ever, she responded. " Sorry, I have a boyfriend. Besides, you're not my type."

**_~End Flashback~_**

" That was you?" she asked in a surprised voice.

The other hedgehog let out a deep breath, filling Amy's nose with the smell of mint. He pushed himself off the counter and grabbed the towel off his shoulder, heading towards the other end of the bar so he could clean it. " Yeah, that was me. Mister Emo, or so everyone said."

Amy was a bit shocked by how he'd said it. His voice was suddenly full of hate. She'd always assumed that he was emo, although she never said it to his face. Plus, the fact that all he'd worn was black didn't actually help his case.

" You look...different." She said, struggling not to say something other than what she'd described him as.

_Hot...Hunky...Delicious...Sexy..._

The male laughed, a real laugh instead of a sarcastic one, and looked her way. " Thanks. I get that a lot. You've changed too, you know."

Amy fought back a smile. " Really? How?"

" Well, you went from looking really hot, to looking really shitty."

"_Hey!_"

He laughed again, this time much harder. Amy was appalled. How could such a shy boy turn into a complete asshole? It had only been four years.

" Relax, princess. I'm kidding. Although, you do look kind of gross right now. Getting over you was the best decision I ever made."

Amy glared at him, her fist clenched. Through all the chaos, she'd forgotten about her washed out makeup and tear stained face. She was almost positive some of her hair had come out of its neat bun.

" Well,_ excuse_ me for getting my heart broken." she blurted out, her eyes widening after she said it.

Suddenly interested, the hedgehog made his way back down towards her. He had a joking smile on his face. " Aw, poor thing. Trouble in paradise with your prince? What, is it that blue hedgehog?"

Amy stared down at her white tipped fingernails. She refused to make eye contact, and she was tempted to get up and leave before he could make fun of her even more.

The male's eyes widened, and for a few seconds, he looked like he was about to throw a fit.

" Wait, you actually _married_ that loser? Wow, princess. You're dumber than I thought."

That was it. She'd had it. She reached over and grabbed her purse, hopping down from her seat and heading over towards the old, wooden door. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she was reminded of what could have been but never was. She reached for the knob, but was interrupted as a body that separated her from it. Standing there was the bartender, his eyes apologetic and his mouth in a slight frown. Amy was a bit shocked to see how fast he'd moved from his spot. He wasn't even panting.

" Wait. Look, I'm sorry. Tonight's just not my night." he said, he voice in a pleading tone.

Amy straightened up and turned a bit to her left, her arms folded over her nice set. She was ignoring him on purpose, hoping that he would get the message and leave. However, he seemed to have a difficult understanding.

"When you're surrounded by the smell of rotting cheese and old people, you don't exactly feel happy about it." He half joked, earning a genuine giggle from the female. " Look, why don't you just sit back down. I can get you a few drinks on the house, and you can tell me all about that douchebag."

Amy allowed him to gently place his hands on the middle of her back and push her back to her previous chair. She took a seat and set her purse down beside her, then straightened up. The other hedgehog headed back behind the counter and began mixing some drinks, allowing her to see everything he slipped inside.

" I'm Shadow, in case you didn't remember. Shadow the Hedgehog." he spoke, finishing one of the drinks and starting on a new one. Amy raised her eyebrow at him curiously.

There was a rustling noise, followed the sound of feet shuffling across the floor boards. Amy turned to see the four gentle leaving, shaking slightly as they tried to move their old bones. When they were finally gone, Shadow went over to the window and clicked off the _open _sign. Then, he went back behind the counter , took off his apron, grabbed both of the drinks, and took a seat next to the sweet smelling hedgehog. He set one of the drinks down in front of her, and the other in front of him.

"Since we're closed, I figure we have a little drink together before heading home. Now, tell Shadow all about the bad man."

Amy took a quick swig from her drink, noting that he'd made her a Blood Mary. She took another sip, then faced him. She took a deep breath and began telling her tragic story.

**~FwB~**

Shadow snapped his hands and rolled his neck. " You go girl!"

The time had passed greatly since they'd sat down. At first, they'd only drank lightly, but at some point, things had gotten heavy. Amy had switched from Blood Marys' to Tequila shots, and already she'd taken three. Shadow, on the other hand, was still working on his second, and unlike Amy, he was taking his time. They were both, however, extremely drunk.

They'd started off talking about Sonic, but somewhere along the way, they got off track.

" You know what! I..I appreciate your boldness. It's really attractive, and it makes me real hard..!" Shadow slurred out, leaning closer to her side. Amy leaned over and closed the space between them, her mouth only inches away from his ear.

" Hey. Hey Shadow? Guess...Guess what? There's a party in my pants, and you're invited."

Shadow laughed a drunk man's laugh. " What?"

"There's a party in my pants. Do you...Do you wanna' go?"

A few seconds passed before they both erupted with laughter. In between Amy's laughs, she would hiccup. After they calmed down, Amy sighed and grabbed her purse. She hopped down of the stool and onto her shaky feet, almost falling in the process.

" Well, guess it's time to be hittin' the ol' dusty trail." she started, trying to find her balance.

Shadow set down his glass and turned in his seat, his unpeirced ear laying flat on his head. " What? N-Nah'. You're too drunk to drive. Hear, gimmie' your keys."

"Nah, Nah. I...I got it! I'm a big girl."

"Amy."

"I'm a...I'm a big girl! Look at me now, daddy!"

" Amy." Shadow stretched her name out, making it sound more childishly dramatic.

" Yeah, Yeah. You're right. Here, take em' " she hiccupped, searching in her purse for her car keys and throwing them at him when she found them.

Shadow caught them, fumbling a little with his current uncoordination. He got up from his seat and they both headed towards the door, leaving a mess of empty shot glasses on the counter.

**~FwB~**

**[WARNING: THE NEXT SECTION INCLUDES A LEMON SCENE THAT MAY BE SLIGHTLY DISTURBING TO SOME READERS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING SEXUAL INVOLVING FURRIES, PLEASE SKIP. THANK YOU.!]**

Shadow flung the door open, listening as it crashed into the wall behind it. He attempted to walk into the house, but found that difficult to do with a certain pink hedgehog occupying his lips. He didn't mind the hot taste of liquor in her mouth, but he was a bit frustrated with his lack of progress. Having enough, he picked the girl up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and secured herself there, leaning forward to attack his exposed neck with sucking and kissing.

He walked forward and shut the door behind him, then set out on his journey to find her bedroom. It was dark in the house, so he had a hard time trying to walk and hold her up at the same time without bumping into anything. With his right hand, he began t feel his way in the darkness, using the hand he was holding her with to squeeze her left ass cheek. He earned a satisfying moan from her every time he did it, which only made him even more hard. He was positive that she could feel the thickness of his member through his pants.

Shadow headed down to what seemed like a hallway and grabbed on the first doorknob he felt. He twisted it anxiously, silently praying that it was the master bedroom. When he pushed it open, he was happy to see that his prayers had been answered. From the light the illuminated from the full moon outside, he could make out a large bed facing the door.

Playfully, he throw her off of him and onto the bed. She bounced for a few seconds, then looked at him with the eyes of a predator. She slid her already bare feet up and down gently, gesturing for him to come to her.

Answering to the call quickly, he began to strip himself of the pesky vest and tie, unbuttoning his shirt hastily. He unbuckled and slid his belt off, tossing his shoes to the side with them. Then, he crawled onto the bed, between her legs that were open for him. He brought her up and began kissing her jawline. His hands traveled down to her breast, and he was disappointed to find that she still had her dress on. Suddenly furious with the damned thing, he reached behind her and pulled some of the fabric away with all his might, causing it to rip.

When he was finished completely tearing it in half, he tossed it somewhere across the room. She hadn't seemed to mind, which made things even better. His hands began to work on her bra, unhooking it expertly. The undergarment fell, and he was more than delighted to see the large mounds staring at him. He'd noticed that she'd grown a lot thicker since high school, which didn't bother him a bit. Matter of fact, he was head over heels for the new body.

In a pleasurable roughness, he grabbed her breast, his warm mouth finding right nipple. She moaned as he began to nibble and suck on it, occasionally tugging at them. Her hands dug into his quills, and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from getting too loud. When he was done with the abused nipple, he went over to the other one, giving it the same lesson as he had taught the other. After a few minutes, he pulled away. Slowly, he lay her on her back and grabbed the top of her panties. Automatically, her legs went up, making it easier for him to remove.

He was happy to see that she was already so wet. It meant that there would be no need for foreplay, and that he could do what he was really eager to do. Not that he had a problem with going down on her. In fact, he was positive that just lip her lips, she'd taste like strawberries.

Shadow stepped back and pulled both his bottoms off, exposing his already throbbing hard member. He had a good eight inches going for him, and he was positive that she wouldn't complain.

After letting her stare at him and all his glory for a few minutes, he crawled back in the bed. Slowly, she opened her legs for him, exposing her sex. He took the invitation and positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her, much to her dislike, and smiled every time she whimpered and begged him to hurry.

He was caught off guard when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, forcing him inside of her. He winced at the sudden feel of her tightness around him, and she let out a lustful moan as her legs loosened from around him.

Getting that she didn't want to take it slow, he pulled out of her quickly and rammed himself back in, earning another sweet moan from the female. He continued this slowly a few times, then picked up the speed, working his hips back and forth at a steady pace. She squirmed and whined in pleasure, rubbing her clit the whole time.

It was shortly after, that he felt her tighten around him. Knowing that she was near her limit, he pulled out of her and forced her on her hands and knees. He rammed himself back in and continued, letting out a groan as he felt her juices against his cock. Soon after, he too felt himself reaching his breaking point. He picked up his speed, moving as fast as his sore hips would allow. Right on time, he pulled out of her and came, his hot seed spurting over her back. She collapsed underneath him, breathing heavily as the warmth of the liquid over came her.

When he was done, he got up to go grab some tissue from the master bathroom. However, when her returned, he found her fast asleep. He let out a chuckle and went over to her, cleaning her off before cleaning himself off. He discarded the trash and crawled into bed with her, moving her so that she was laying on one side of the bed. He took up the opposite side and covered them both with the unsoiled covers.

As he began to drift off to sleep, he felt her body heat as she cuddled up to his side, laying her arm on his chest. It took everything he had not to let out a scream of joy as she uttered those three special words to him

* * *

**Phew...that took forever to write. I'm sorry if I made Shadow sound like a bit of a jerk at first. But, you know how it is when someone breaks your heart. **

**This is my first time attempting to write lemon, so forgive me if it's lacking.**

**Also, I know that Amy seems to have suddenly moved on, but that's not the case. The next chapter will explain, so don't think she'd going to hook up with Shadow so easily!**

**As always, I look forward to your reviews and questions! ( And to answer one of the reviews, no, Amy is not a virgin. In case that wasn't evident. Lol)**

**R & R! :)**


	4. Just A Suggestion

**Hello all! Just a quick note before I start the story:**

**Please, do NOT leave a review telling me to read your story. I puts me in an awkward position, and quite frankly, that annoys me. If you're going to read my story, I would appreciate it if you read the story because you liked it, not so you can get me to read your stories.**

* * *

Amy let out a soft yawn and stretched idly. As her back arched, she found that her legs were extremely sore. This time, Sonic had really done a number on her. They had slept together before, but never had he left her quite abused like this. However, she didn't mind. In fact, she rather liked the feeling of the pain.

Another yawn sounded, only this one was more manly. She could feel the chest underneath her messy head beginning to flex as its owner stretched. Amy eased off a bit to give him some room, but a strong arm hooked around her waist and pulled her back. Sonic even went so far as to let out a warning,yet seductive growl.

_Whoa. He's never made that noise before..._

Shocked and a bit thrilled, Amy looked up, eager to find those fierce emerald colored eyes staring at her. The grin she'd come to adore, and the blue fur she'd always been in love with.

However, when the morning vision began to clear, she was shocked to find that it wasn't her usual lover that was holding on to her. It was, in fact, the same hedgehog that she'd hung out with last night. His colored quills were bed tossed, and he had a row of bags under his eyes. Even then, he still looked as gorgeous as he'd been last night.

His eyes began to open, revealing a captivating crimson color. After a few seconds, he locked eyes with her, and he smiled, a fang popping out of the left corner of his mouth.

" Good morning, beautiful." he said, his deep voice sending a pleasant chill down her spine. She had to keep from shivering in his hold.

A million things began running through Amy's head as she tried to remember what had happened last night and how she had gotten herself into this situation. She remembered her tragic fight with Sonic, sitting outside of _T__he_ _Hole_ crying, and drinking with this guy she supposedly knew from high school. Everything after that was just a major head ache.

She felt his hand creeping lower on her body. It slithered down her delicate back and to her round mound, where he gave it a little smack.

Amy squeaked and shoved herself away from him. She pushed a bit too hard, though, and ended up propelling herself off the bed. She landed with a hard _thump_, and groaned as she rubbed her abused behind. The hedgehog, Shadow, peered over what was once her side, a look of worry in his eyes. He was sitting up, which gave Amy the chance to check out his built abdomen and strong arms. Her eyes traveled downward, only to be stopped by the treacherous bed covers. Silently, she prayed he wasn't wearing anything below the waist.

" What the hell are you doing in my house? In my room?!" the pink hedgehog yelled, finding a sudden source to fuel her anger.

The hedgehog seemed to be taken back by the sudden hostility. Several different emotions came across his face, until it settled on curiosity. He shifted himself onto her side of the beg, the covers still hanging on to his waist.

" I'll have you know that I was _invited, _so there's no need to get any kind of authorities involved." he answered, saying the last part in a joking way. However, Amy was in no mood for jokes.

Her eyes widened, and she seemed to be completely lot for words. Her mouth opened, then closed. Shadow sighed loudly, annoyed with her sudden case amnesia.

" You had a little bit too much to drink last night, princess. So, I offered to take you home, and you invited me in for the night."

Amy sat there for a few seconds, trying to process what she'd just been told. She knew she appeared to be stunned in his eyes, which she was. Not only had she allowed herself to get drunk, but she'd let a man, other than Sonic, to roam her body.

Her breath caught. She'd _cheated_. Something that she had always thought was low down and pathetic. All her life, she'd looked down on those who would cheat, saying that they were disgusting, unfaithful pigs that deserved whatever they had coming to them. Now, she was one of those pigs.

Amy's head began to pound, and she curled herself into fetal position. She ran her fingers through her tangled mass of hair as she and slowly began to rock back on forth.

She hated herself right now. She'd allowed her heart to be broken by someone she _thought_ cared for her, confided to a semi-stranger who'd had a thing for her in high school, gotten herself wasted, and had sex that she was pretty sure was unprotected. It disgusted her, mostly because she didn't feel too bad about the last part.

Shadow leaned over the bed, trying to gently touch her so he could calm her. He knew she'd be upset when she woke, but he hadn't expected her to go crazy. Was the idea of having sex with him really that bad?

" Amy.." he started, his fingers coming in contact with her cheek. He made an attempt to lift her head up, but she resisted.

" Don't say my name!" she snapped, slapping his unwelcome hand away. She quickly got to her feet, stumbling a bit in the process. She stared down the hedgehog that she was momentarily taller than.

He, however, seemed to not even be paying attention to her sour face. Instead, his eyes were roaming over her body. She suddenly felt dirty. He'd already seen her body, which meant that he would always have that image of her laying on her bed, naked just for him.

"I want you _out_ of my house. Now!" she continued, making sure to flash her fangs so that she could emphasize her point.

Shadow met her eyes, and for the first time, he saw how upset she truly was. " Look, Amy. I didn't-" He made another grab for her hand, but failed as she snatched it out of reach. He frowned and stared at her a bit more before furiously tossing back the bed sheets. Amy was slightly upset to find that he had on a pair of grey boxers.

"You know what? Forget it. I really don't need this shit right now." the black hedgehog said loud enough for her to hear. He got to his feet and bent over, stepping into his chained pants. He pulled them up and buttoned them, then threw on his collared shirt and buttoned it up. He began mumbling something else under his breath, but it was too low for her to hear.

Amy was appalled by the sudden change of casting. _She_ was the one who'd had her heart broken._ He _was the one who took advantage of the fact and slept with her. How was she suddenly the villain?

" Excuse me?" she said, taking a step forward. Her ears were drawn back in a threatening way , and she was positive the veins in her forehead were visible.

Shadow, however, paid no mind to her. He straightened up his shirt and smoothed out his quills as best as he could. He went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of keys that were most likely for his car and house. Then, he went over to the door and swung it open, stepping on the opposite side. He turned to face her, his hand on the door knob. He stared her directly in the eyes, then looked over to a picture of her and Sonic on the dresser. The photo had been taken on the day of an amusement park, and the blue hedgehog was scarfing down a chilidog while Amy just smiled, her arms linked with his.

Shadow cast his eyes downward for a moment, as if thinking of what to say. He looked back up at-no-_past_ her, and smiled coldly. " I hope you and your boyfriend have a happy life together."

And with that, he shut the door firmly behind him. His footsteps and the front door shutting were all Amy could hear at the moment.

The remark had hurt her, no doubt, but the way he'd said it hurt all the more. She went over to her window and peered outside, glad to see her red BMW parked safely in the driveway. From the distance, she could see the black hedgehog walking off down the street. His moved hastily, as if he was late for something.

Amy raised her window and leaned out of it, determined to have the last words. However, she found that nothing would form in her mouth. Occasionally, it would open, but it would only shut again within the second. Helpless, she watched as his figure got smaller and smaller, until he'd completely disappeared. She stood there for a few moments, dwelling on what had just happened in her bedroom.

An elderly human woman, who happened to be walking her dog that fine morning, strolled by on the nearby sidewalk. The dog, who was a Chihuahua, spotted the pink hedgehog and began barking furiously. The woman followed her dog's attention to find a pink furry leaning out the window, nude. The woman straightened her glasses and looked again, making sure she saw right.

Yup. That was a naked animal.

The woman scurried along the path, dragging her furious dog behind her.

**~FwB~**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Amy side and covered her head with her bed pillow. She was sprawled along the couch, and her friend, Rouge, was being a bit too loud. Here she was with a major hangover, and her friend couldn't even show the least bit of sympathy.

" It wasn't my fault. He took advantage of me." Amy countered. She'd told her friend everything that had happened. The parts that she could remember, anyway. The bat had had a few choice words for Sonic, and a little more for her co-worker.

Rouge flopped down onto her friends upward facing bottom, taking the spot as her own for the moment. " Sweety, it doesn't sound like he took advantage of you."

Amy groaned and removed the pillow from her head so she could speak clearer. She was sure her friend hadn't caught everything in the story.

" Rouge. He got me drunk and then had sex with me. What if he slipped something in my drink?"

The white bat laughed, the kind you do when a little kid says something crazy and you know it's incorrect but still find it cute.

" Shadow's not that kind of guy. Besides, you _let_ him offer you a drink, and _you_ were the one who decided to have too many. It was_ you_ who also let him into _your_ house. Therefor, it is _your_ fault."

Amy looked to the side, catching a glimpse of her friend from the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe that she was siding with the pervert. Seven years of friendship, and this is what she got in return?

" Look, all that aside, I have a question." Rouge waited for Amy's objections, and when there were none, she continued. " Did you like it? How did it feel?"

The pink hedgehog grew silent as she thought about it. The fact that she couldn't remember the feeling of making love with him bothered her beyond belief, but she_ had_ been feeling pretty lustful around the time they'd met.

" I feel... weird when I'm around him. I won't lie, I'm definitely attracted, but what about Sonic? I can't just do that to him." Amy spoke softly.

Rouge groaned and got up from her comfortable spot. She moved so that she was standing where her friend could see her. Her hands were placed on their usual spot at her hips, and her eyes were something fierce.

" Honey, he's made up his mind. If he isn't planning on taking this relationship anywhere, then you may as well end it now."

"Yeah, but then what? I mean, Shadow it great and all, but we're the complete opposite. There's no way we'd workout."

The bat rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned with a small pint of Amy's favorite strawberry ice cream in her hand. She dug a silver spoon into it and pulled it back out, slipping the cold delight into her mouth.

" Well, maybe he could be you're Friend With Benefits. You know, like in that movie."

Amy lifted her head slowly, staring at her friend with a doubtful expression. After what had happened earlier, she doubted he'd ever want to be her Friend with Benefits, much less speak to her.

" Oh, come on, Rouge! I doubt he wants to be involved in something like that. Besides, I haven't even decided what i'm going to do about Sonic."

Rouge rolled her eyes again at the mention of the blue hedgehog and shoveled another spoon of ice cream into her mouth. She swallowed it easily and shrugged, looking down at the chunks of strawberries poking out.

" Just a suggestion. "

The pink hedgehog scoffed and lay her head back down gently on her cushioned spot. Her mind began to wander off towards Sonic, and eventually found its way to Shadow. She remembered how eager she had felt around him, how attractive he was and how he turned her on. He had seemed open minded and extremely blunt, so if she _had_ considered asking him, he'd be straight with her. Save the humiliation.

She let the idea of him becoming her sex partner settle in, until she was forced to ask Rouge a simple yet embarrassing question.

" When is he working?"

Rouge looked up from her treat, a victorious smile on her face.

" He's working from 6-12PM tomorrow."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter over and done with.**

**I'd like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I've currently began reading Fifty Shades Of Grey(I DO NOT OWN!) and I have to say I'm impressed. It gives me some idea about a story I'm working on posting after I finish this story. If you love a good S&M or Erotic tale, the book is probably for you.**

**Questions and Reviews are always welcome! **

**R&R! :)**


	5. Just a Phone Call

**Hello all! Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter. I literally have no time to update. I've been busy with work and school, so please forgive me. **

**Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

_Pick up! Damn you! Stop ignoring me._

Amy threw her phone across the bed and groaned loudly. That had been her seventh attempt to call Sonic. Each time, the phone would ring four times before going to voicemail.

She knew that he was most likely ignoring her calls on purpose, and quite honestly, it was beginning to bother her. She was aware that by now, he should have been heading back to his destination in his private jet.

It made her a little sad that he hadn't said goodbye like he always had before taking off on his next adventure. Even when they'd gotten into other fights, he'd still given her a kind farewell, which had always made her feel warm and happy inside.

Amy sighed and swung her bedroom door open, causing it to thud against the wall behind it.

Ever since yesterday, she'd been feeling depressed. After having the fight with Shadow, the massive hang over she experienced from too much drinking, and the dozens of painkillers she took afterwards, Amy was completely drained of all happiness. Rouge was "busy" doing god-knows-what, so she couldn't stop by and hang out. She still had a bit of a headache, so she couldn't relax with music or television, and the fact that her so-called-boyfriend wasn't answering any of her calls only frustrated her more.

_Ice cream. That will make everything disappear._

Amy couldn't help but smile as the ghost of her favorite ice cream landed on her taste buds. She had a strange addiction towards strawberry ice cream, which made others question her sanity sometimes. She just shrugged them off, though. If loving Ice cream that much was wrong, she didn't want to be right.

The pink hedgehog made her way into the kitchen, shivering a little as the cold floors slapped against her padded feet. She went over to the refrigerator and opened the ice box. She moved something things around and smiled when she spotted her small pint of strawberry ice cream sitting on the top rack. She reached for it and took it, her smile turning into a frown when she realized it had felt lighter.

_Strange. I don't remember opening it..._

Amy shut the freezer behind her and set the treat on the island that was located in the center of the room. She pulled the top off and groaned loudly.

The container was completely empty.

Immediately, she knew he was the culprit behind the crime. None other than Rouge the Bat.

The woman had a nasty habit of taking what wasn't hers, and an even nastier habit of leaving its remains behind for someone else to clean. It truly bothered Amy.

Sighing, Amy tossed the disappointment into the trash can that was on the side of the counter and walked into the living room. Her covers and pillow were still on the love seat, evidence that she'd rested there last night.

Ever since _that _night, she hadn't felt comfortable sleeping in her own bed. Memories would come back, and it would suddenly seem like the many pictures of Sonic were mocking her, saying how she was a horrible girlfriend for cheating. It drove her absolutely crazy.

Amy went over to the window and peeked out the blinds. The view seemed to be nice, and she even spotted a few kids, both human and furry, playing up and down the street. She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to one. Maybe she could run to the market and grab her a huge tub of ice cream.

Besides, some fresh air would do her some good.

The hedgehog ran back to her room, threw on a pair of bell bottom blue jeans, a plain white t shirt, and some black converse. She grabbed her keys, cell phone, and wallet off the dresser, then headed towards the front door, opening it and closing it behind her. After she made sure it was locked, she turned and squinted.

Never had it felt so good to be outside. The weather was warm, the wind was blowing gently, the sound of kids laughing was music to her ears. She could even here dogs barking in the distance.

Amy pressed the button on her car key, making the red ride honk twice, signaling that it was unlocked. She went over to her driveway, climbed into the drivers side, and put the key in the ignition.

_"_ Now, let's go on an adventure..!" she sang half heartedly. She turned the key, which made the engine start. It rumbled for a few times before dying back down. Amy frowned. "Guess not."

She tried to start the car again several times, but the engine refused to go. Thoughts began to speed in her head, and for a brief moment, she wondered if Shadow had done something to her car out of anger.

Groaning for the second time today, Amy climbed out her car and pulled out her cell phone. She needed professional help.

Quickly, she typed in a number and brought the phone up to her ear. After three rings, it picked up.

_"Hello?" _a voice said.

"_I need you. Now."_

Sigh._ "Alright. I'll be there in a second."_

Amy hung up and smiled in triumph. She sat on the hood of her car and waited patiently for help.

In less than five minutes, there was a yellow fox standing in her drive way. He was about 5'4, not counting his long, pointy ears. He wore a red and black plaid flannel shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, and a pair of black jeans that were held in place by a brown belt. Her wore brown polo boots that had black tips, and a digital black watch was tied around his wrist. He held a red tool box in his hand, something he almost never left home without.

" Get down from there before you dent it and I have to fix _that_, too." He grumbled, making his way to her side.

Amy giggled and jumped off, causing the spot she was formerly sitting in to pop.

" Sorry, Tails. I didn't mean to bother you, but i'm having some issues here with my car."

The fox, Tails, examined the car carefully before looking back at his friend. " What's the problem?"

" It won't start up. I don't know what's wrong with it. Fix it for me?"

Another sigh. " That's what I live for."

He set down his box and held out his hand. Amy dropped the car key in it, and watched as he got into the vehicle and tried to start it, getting the same results as she did. He repeated it two more times before he got out and went over to the front of the car, opening the hood so he could check it.

Amy watched as he began touching and poking the utensils. She knew that he'd be able to find the problem, so she wasn't the least bit worried. If he couldn't fix it, no one could.

Her mind began to wander off. Back to her high school days, where she never had a single thing to worry about. Tails had graduated a year before her, although he was two years younger than her. He had been too smart for his own good, and to make the less intelligent kids feel better about themselves, they had Tails skipped up two grades. He graduated top of his class, and even earned some scholarships. He'd gone to college for three months before dropping out, claiming that the schools simply didn't offer him anything he wanted.

Amy's eyes softened as she stared at the back of the man she'd known for some time now. He'd grown since school, no longer looking like the childish type he once had. He'd gotten much taller, and his ears and tails had grown out also. He wasn't as easy to bully as he once was, either. He only took shit from certain people, and even they couldn't always boss him around. He no longer followed Sonic around like a little puppy. The two were still good friends, but between their jobs, they hardly had time to sit and chat.

There was a sudden burst of music, which caused Amy to jump slightly. Even Tails had to turn to see what the commotion was. The pink hedgehog dug around in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

A wave of relief and excitement ran through her as she read the name. It was Sonic.

Finally, she could talk to him and make up for what happened that night. They would accept each others apologies like always, and she would wait for him to get back so she could feel safe in his arms once again.

Without giving it anymore thought, she slid a finger across the screen, answering the call. She brought it up to her ear and waited for the sound of his voice.

However, all she heard was giggling. Someone in the background, who sounded a bit like Sonic, was uttering something she couldn't understand between laughs. Seconds later, there was another giggle. A more feminine one.

Amy frowned, and her eyebrows raised in question. "Hello? Sonic?"

The giggle stopped, and there was a clear of the throat. She could still hear Sonic laughing in the background, though. There was a sharp,_ cut it out_, by the female speaker.

" This is Sally Acorn speaking. Someone called this number earlier?"

Amy's mind went blank. There was that name was again.

_Who was Sally?! Why was she answering his phone? Why did she sound so friendly towards him? And just what the hell was so funny?"_

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

However, Amy wasn't listening. She slowly brought the phone down and hung it up. She stood there, shocked as the wind blew her long, freed quills in the air furiously.

Why was he so happy? He didn't deserve to be. Not after what happened. He should have been feeling the way she was. Hurt, alone, sad, depressed, confused, angry...

Tails slammed the hood of the car down, bringing the hedgehog's attention back to him.

"I found your problem. Car is out of gas." he looked at her face and frowned. " Amy, are you ok? You look a little upset."

_Oh, you have no idea._

Amy forced a smile and went over to stand next to her friend.

" I'm fine. Say, you wouldn't happen to have a full container of gas lying around at your place, would you?"

Tails raised an eyebrow. He wasn't the least bit convinced by her act.

" As a matter of fact, I do. I'll be right back."

He turned and ran to the house next door, his. He went to the back where his shed was located, and within a few minutes, he was back with a red jug that smelled. He went over to her tank and emptied all of the liquid inside, then snapped the little door shut. He patted the trunk and looked at her.

" There we go. Good as new."

Amy gave a quick thank you. They stood there in awkward silence before Tails came up with a decent excuse to leave. They said their goodbyes, then Amy got in the car. She turned the key that was already in the ignition. The car struggled for a few seconds before roaring to life.

Amy, however, wasn't the least bit happy. She was still stuck on the phone call. How dare he be happy? And the fact that she wasn't the cause of it only upset her more. He sounded like he was purely happy, something she had been trying to do for almost eight years. Yet, this girl, this_ stranger_, had accomplished that in only a few days.

Tears stung her eyes, and soon, she felt the warm liquid sliding down her cheeks. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

**Yeah..pretty much a straight forward chapter. **

**I will have you all know that I was extremely tired when I wrote this, so sorry if it's not the best. That, and my keyboard was being a jerk. :(**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave any questions or reviews!**

**R&R! :)**


	6. Just A Question

" Amy, have you lost your mind?!"

The pink hedgehog winced and moved the cellphone a few inches away from her ear as her friend shrieked from the other end.

" Will you just hear me out, Rouge? " Amy pleaded from her end, "Maybe...just maybe, this will help me clear my mind."

A loud _ugh _could be heard from Rouge's end. " Are you serious? If anything, that's only going to make things worse. Look, Am. I know you're hurt and all, but do you honestly think this is going to work?"

"...I don't know. You're the one who suggested I do this."

" Yeah, as a joke!"

Amy sighed and tapped her index finger on the steering wheel. " Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

There was a loud rustling sound followed by a manly groan. " Amy! Don't you dare do anything that you'll regret! I'm serious. Amy!"

Amy clicked the end call button and threw her phone in the passenger's seat. She stared up at the familiar blinking lights of _The Hole_, noticing the _L_ had gone out. The accidental joke made her laugh, something she hadn't done in a while.

Why was she here? Simple. She had a proposition for Shadow, and she knew he would most likely be up to it. Although, after their last encounter, he might not be so easy to win over.

But she could at least try. If Sonic could get over her and have his little fun, she could do the same! Besides, she was single now. She could do whatever she wanted without feeling bad. Hell, if she really wanted to, she could find another guy worthy of dating. She was, after all, extremely good-looking and talented.

But for now, she was going to settle for just sex. A relationship would only make her life more miserable than it already was.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Amy swung her car door open and stepped out of the vehicle. She breathed in the last bit of fresh air and locked eyes with the smudged window of the bar. The open sign flash in neon pink, and behind it, she could see a few people moving around.

According to Rouge, Shadow was supposedly working tonight. If not, the fresh coat of makeup was all for nothing.

Amy had dressed herself in a strapless beige frilled dress that stopped inches above her knees and had a light pink belt going around her waist. She wore tan ankle combat boots and her hair was pulled back by a brown headband. She wore only lip gloss and mascara on her face.

With one last deep breath, she made her way over to the entrance of her least favorite place. She tried holding her breath to keep the smell of rotting cheese from entering her delicate nose as she swung the door open.

Unlike the night before, the old jukebox was playing a merrily tune. There were a lot more people in the bar, but it wasn't completely packed. Most of them were downed in classic metropolis fashion that no one wore anymore.

_Tourists.._

Amy turned her gaze over to the bar, where numerous seats had been taken. Spotting only one left, she rushed over to it, nearly spraining her ankle after stumbling on a lose floor board. One of the tourists, a middle aged female pig, was about to take her seat on it when Amy beat her to it. Outraged, the woman let out an angry snort and walked away, glaring at the pink hedgehog the whole time. Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled the whole time in victory.

After she was through with obsessing over her small win, she began scanning the bartenders in the back. She spotted an unfamiliar dark brown rabbit, who seemed to be flirting with one of the younger customers. His ears were pulled into a low ponytail and his black hair was messed. His sleeves were rolled up so that his muscular arms were visible. He was grinning widely as the girl giggled and leaned forward on the table, whispering something loud enough for him to hear.

She turned her head and looked down the opposite direction. Sadly, the only person she saw was an old aged rat was missing a few patches here and there. He was leaning on the counter, having a friendly conversation with a few of the customers.

Shadow was no where to be found.

Maybe Rouge had got her info wrong? Maybe Shadow was meant to come in tomorrow. Maybe she should just go...

Amy sighed in defeat and climbed down from the stool. Just as she was about to turn and leave, a familiar hedgehog came from the back carrying to large boxes in his hand. He set the boxes down next to the brown rabbit, who tried not to notice as the girl he'd been chatting with scribbled her number down on a napkin.

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned away from his flirtatious coworker. He took a few steps forward and stopped as his eyes locked with that of his former crush.

Amy was frozen in her spot. She opened her mouth a few times and then closed it back, finding no words to express herself. Shadow stared at her for a few seconds, then eyed her up and down, noticing that she was dressed up.

The look in Shadow's eyes seemed to change constantly, as they often did when he looked at her. Finally, his eyes hardened, and he looked away from her, going over to another customer who seemed to be waiting on assistance.

_Did he just..?_

" _Ahem."_ Amy cleared her throat, hoping to catch his attention. He ignored it, however, and turned away to mix some drinks together. With much annoyance, Amy cleared her throat again, this time louder. Again, Shadow ignored her, giving the customer his drink. He picked up another stray glass and began whipping it down.

" _Ah- mother fucking- hem!" _Amy shouted in frustration, catching the attention of half the people sitting around the bar. Embarrassed, Amy bit down on her lower lip.

" What do you want? Can't you see i'm busy?" he asked, his tone rude and aggravited. He set the glass down and threw the towel over his shoulder.

Amy looked up at him and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, because that glass needed to be cleaned sooo badly!_

" Listen, I know we had a...problem...last time we spoke, but I'm here to tell you that I'm past that."

Shadow said nothing, but raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

" I've come to make you an offer that will benefit us both."

" And the offer is?"

" Become my friend with benefits."

Shadow's eyes widened, and he stared at the pink hedgehog as if she'd just grown a third eye. He kept the expression for a few minutes before looking down at the counter. He took his towel from his shoulder and began cleaning an invisible stain.

" No thanks."

" Great. So, lets workout a schedule. I'm free on- wait, what?" Amy stared at him, completely and utterly shocked. She knew there was a possibility that he'd say no, but she thought it to be small and not likely.

" You heard me. I said no thanks."

" What do you mean, no?! I've been having an extremely shitty day, and I got all dressed up to come down here and ask you this, and you say no? I was even willing to forgive you for the other day, you jerk!"

Shadow stopped and looked up, his eyebrows pointing toward each other as he pushed the towel aside.

" Will you lower your god damned voice?" He said through clenched teeth. " And what do you mean by that? Why should I apologize? _You_ played _me_."

Amy's anger only grew as he told her to be quiet. And just what did he mean by that last part?

" Ugh! I never played you! And don't you dare tell me to be quiet!"

At this point, the whole bar seemed to quiet, and whispers could be heard. Inside, Amy felt like dying. This was just like the time at the restaurant..

" Shadow! Keep that girlfriend of yours under control! " The old rat hissed.

" Sorry, Mr. Chester. And she's not my girlfriend. " Shadow looked back at Amy, as if deciding what to say. " She's just another whore off the streets."

Before she could even think, Amy snatched a glass of tequila from a nearby human male and threw it at Shadow's face. She turned on her heel and headed toward the door, leaving behind a screaming Shadow and a trail of salty tears.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to give too much away yet.**

**Again, i'm sorry for the long delay. I can't promise a certain time and date for the updates, but I do promise that they will never take as long as they have been.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review or message me!**


	7. Just A Workout

**Thanks, to everyone, who liked**

**and reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me!**

**Now then, on with the story.**

* * *

Amy sent her fist flying forward with incredible strength. The punching bag flew back from the impact, the chains that held it up beginning to rattle in agony. Amy sent another punch, this time more gentle, at the bag again. The training equipment swung back slightly, then came forward, only to receive a powerful right jab.

" So you just left, like that?" Asked a tired Rouge between breaths. She was running a steady speed on the treadmill, occasionally grabbing her water bottle to take a sip.

Amy sent another right jab, then a left jab to the bag. As it came back, she gave it one last powerful punch before standing up straight. She caught the punching bag before it could hit her, and held it untill it stopped swinging.

" Well, duh. I wasn't going to just sit there and be embarrassed." after saying it, she slowly felt the queasy feeling she'd felt last night.

Rouge sighed and pressed the off button on the machine. She slowed into a walk until the machine stopped, then grabbed her water bottle and stepped off the treadmill.

" I told you so. You should have left him alone." The bat said, grabbing her towel and dabbing away sweat.

Amy sighed and put both of her hands behind her head.

Rouge was right. Maybe she should have left Shadow alone. She had already interrupted a peaceful part of his life with her nonsense. She didn't need to include him in her relationship drama. For all Amy knew, he could be having Family problems. He could possibly be a physco, who escaped from a mental hospital and worked part-time at his job to lure in innocent girls like herself.

The pink hedgehog sighed again and let her hands drop at her sides. The possibility of Shadow being insane was very small, she knew. If anything, _she_ was the insane one. Here she was, fresh out of relationship, and she was looking for a Friend with Benefits, from an old classmate, no less. She really was pathetic.

Sensing a major shift in her friends attitude, Rouge went over to her friend and draped a damp arm around her shoulder. " Cheer up, sweety. Look, how about we head downstairs and go bother Mr. Hot head?"

Amy said nothing, but nodded slightly. She'd been feeling depressed a lot lately, and seeing one of her closet friends would cheer her up, if only just a little.

The two women grabbed their towels and water bottles and headed down the stairs that lead to the boxing part of the gym. Once inside, Amy began to feel like a fish in a shark pool. The room was heavily populated with men, and being the only two females made their instincts run wild.

Amy couldn't blame them. She was wearing a fitting blue tank top and white and black sweatpants, but thanks to the sweat, her top was soaked. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, but the bun had become even messier during her workout.

Rouge sported a more revealing outfit. She wore grey yoga pants and a black sports bra. Her short hair was pulled in a small tight bun, and like Amy, her top had become soaked. It was obvious that she received most of the attention.

A loud groan brought Amy back to reality. Sparring in the boxing ring were two men. Both furries, one with red fur, the other with black.

Not by his color, but by his skills in the ring, Amy was quickly able to point out which one was Knuckles. He was aggressive towards his opponent, giving him only a few chances to land a hit. Knuckles, however, was quick, so most of the hits were a miss.

Amy almost felt sorry the guy who had to go up against him.

Knuckles jabbed at his opponent, backing him into the ropes. Some of the other men in the gym had stopped staring at the two women and began cheering on the echidna, chanting his name and howling like dogs. It wasn't until his opponent was struggling against the ropes that a whistle sounded. Immediately, Knuckles backed away, giving the abused fighter some space to move.

After his senses had returned, the dark furred fighter snatched off his helmet. He was a hedgehog, and slightly resembled Shadow, minus the red streaks and piercings. His quills were shaggy and pulled into a ponytail, and there was a scar running down his left eye.

" Nice job, man." Knuckles said, taking off his helmet and holding it in one hand and he held out his other for a handshake.

However, the hedgehog only slapped it away and climbed out of the ring, heading toward the locker room. Knuckles bared his fangs and watched him leave, his hand still outstretched.

Rouge stood on the outside of the ring, leaning on the ropes. " Whoa, what's his problem?"

Slightly surprised by her sudden presence, Knuckles dropped his hand and looked over to the bat. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand. " He's been like that since he joined. He's a pretty good fighter. He's beaten everyone here, except me."

Knuckles sighed and crawled out the ring, then pulled the bulky red gloves off. He scratched the back of his head, enjoying the feeling. Shortly after, he noticed a familiar pink hedgehog standing a few feet away, looking extremely distracted.

" Hey, what's up with you?"

Amy jumped slightly, then looked over at the red echidna. Before she could find the words to answer, Rouge stepped forward, her hands folded over her bust.

" The usual. Sonic up and left again. Now she's having boy problems." The bat said, ignoring her friend's glare.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He mumbled something about being an 'idiot', then put his hands on his hips. " Look, forget about him. You'll meet someone else, and everything will be fine."

Amy rolled her eyes._ Oh, the irony.._

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rouge clapped her hands once and spoke up.

" I know! How about we all go out tonight? I'm off, and I have nothing else better to do." She smiled at Amy and looked over to Knuckles. " Say, you've got a few good looking friends. How about we set our girl here up on a blind date?"

Knuckles glared at her for a few seconds, then tapped his index finger on his chin.

Amy stared at Rouge, then angrily at Knuckles. Not only was she upset about Rouge's suggestion, but also by the fact that Knuckles would even suggest it. She didn't want to deal with another man right now, and even if she did, she didn't need their help!

" I think I know a few guys. I could call them later and see if their busy.."

"Perfect!" Rouge smiled and patted him on the shoulders.

" Do _I_ get a say in this?!" Amy yelled in disbelief. Her friends turned to look at her, as if remembering that she was still in the room. Rouge smiled widely and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Oh, sweety. Of course not!"

With that, she turned her friend around and gently pushed her towards the stairs so that they could shower and change. Despite the pink hedgehog's protests, Rouge kept up her smile. Before she disappeared up the stairs, she turned back and looked at Knuckles, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest.

" See you tonight, Knucky!" She yelled, adding a flirtatious wink. Knuckles rolled his eyes and made his way over to the locker room. He held up a hand, indicating that he'd see her later.

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter down. To keep from confusion, Knuckles has regular hands in this story, not his big, meaty ones X3.**

**My apologies for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to message me or leave a review.!**

**R & R! :)**


	8. Just A Date

_Think happy thoughts. Rainbows and Flying Unicorns. Gum drops that sing and laugh. Okay, that last one is kind of creepy..._

Amy groaned for what seemed like the tenth time. She wanted nothing more than to be at home, locked in her room, watching Lifetime movies and munching on a bowl of popcorn.

Instead, she was strapped down in Rouge's passenger seat of the car. The belt had been tightened to prevent any means of escape, and the radio was on full blast to drown out the angry noises.

Rouge was driving, of course, with a wide grin on her face. Her shoulder length hair had been slightly untamed, multiple strands pulled at the top of her head to make a decent looking bang. As always, she was coated with professional looking make up, and her nails had been painted a hot pink. She wore a black halter dress that stopped inches above her knees and was cut out in a heart shape around the breast area, showing off the right amount of cleavage. On her feet were black three-inch wedges that tied into a bow around the ankle.

From her uncomfortable seat, Amy stared at her friend. She had to admit, her friend was a beautiful woman. She knew how to dress to the point where she didn't look to slutty, yet still showed an attractive amount of skin.

Amy, on the other hand, felt completely ashamed by her outfit. She rarely went clubbing, which meant she had to borrow some of Rouge's clothes. She wore an off the shoulder black tank dress that stopped above her knees, Black ankle boots with 2 inch heels, and fish net stockings. Her long hair had been teased and let down, and unlike Rouge, she wore light make; a think layer of eyeliner, a coat of red lipstick, and a bit of massacre.

To keep _some_ sort of modesty, Rouge had let her borrow her half leather jacket. Still, Amy couldn't help but feel like some prostitute off the street. Even if it _was_ a night club...

The car came to an abrupt stop, causing Rouge to go forward in her seat. Amy, however, hadn't even moved an inch, thanks to the death grip of the seat belt.

_Ha! Take that, bat!_

The pink hedgehog pulled her eyes away from her friend and stared at the scene behind the window.

Standing tall and proud, was a large building made of brick. There were no windows; only a tall metal door. There was a long line of people stretching from the entrance all to the next corner. All were dressed in black, and all looked impatient. Some were even yelling at the security, who seemed to tower over the crowd. He was big and bulky, bald everywhere except for his face, where he sported a thick, grey colored beard.

Without a word, Rouge opened her door and stepped out. Taking that as an okay, Amy unbuckled herself, let out a long breath, and stepped out as well. The two women straightened themselves up and made their way over to the line, which Amy was positive they would have to wait in.

" Rouge, I don't know about this..."

The bat sighed, but kept her pace in front of her friend. " You can do this. It's just a date."

" It's _not _just a date! I don't even know this guy! He could be a serial killer."

" You didn't know Shadow, but that didn't stop you from screwing him."

Amy winced._ Low blow.._

Amy turned to head to the back of the line, but Rouge kept going, straight to the usher. She strode with confidence, her head held high and the heel of her shoes seeming to quiet all the noise. Some of the people began to stare at her, a few yelling and saying something about her cutting the line.

However, she paid them no mind.

Amy bit down on her lip and dove for her friend's hand. She knew how her friend's mouth got her in trouble, and Amy wanted, by all means, to avoid conflict.

Rouge tugged her hand forward, causing the hedgehog to miss and stumble. Amy looked down for a moment, dazed by the swift movement. As her eyes traveled up, she noticed that they were standing in front of the security guard. Quickly, she straightened herself at her friend's side, trying to look as confident as she was.

There was a long pause, and a stare off between Rouge and the large human male. Amy looked back and forth between them, growing nervous by the second. Even the crowd had grown quiet.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Rouge, picking her up. Amy was about to launch herself forward, but upon closer inspection, she saw that he wasn't attacking, but giving her a hug.

" Rouge, you ol' bat! Where have you been?" he said in a gruff tone. He squeezed the furry in to his stomach and shook her gently. They were both laughing, although Amy noticed that Rouge was using her false one.

" Yeah, Yeah. Put me down, Rufus!" she said in between shakes. He set her down, and Rouge rolled her eyes, brushing and straightening herself.

" Sorry. You ladies here to party tonight? Here, right this way." Rufus said, stepping aside. A wave of yells and curses hit the two females as they walked through the door.

Inside, there was a metal staircase leading down. It was hard to see, with the only source of light being a small, red light bulb.

Amy had never been to this club before, although she heard that it was one of the best in the city. She knew that at some point, Rouge had even applied to work here.

The door at the bottom of the stairs swung upon, causing Amy to jump. Rouge, however, seemed to be completely unaffected. Music blared from the large room, the bass of the songs making Amy's whole body vibrate.

Rouge went forward, as did Amy. Once inside, the pink hedgehog couldn't help but gap. The building was much larger than it had let on outside. The room was pretty dark, save for the neon lights at the bar and the few ceiling lights. Everyone was dressed down in tonight's theme: Black.

"Where is that Knuckle Head.." Rouge muttered to herself, knowing fully well that her friend wouldn't hear her over the music.

As if one cue, Knuckles emerged from the crowd in front of them. He had his hair pulled into a low ponytail, and he sported a white rolled up sleeve collar shirt that was unbottoned by two, and a loose black tie around his neck. He had an unbuttoned black vest on, black pants, and black kicks.

Amy may have been seeing things do to the darkness, but she was almost positive that Rouge's mouth had fell open at the sight of him.

The pink hedgehog double blinked, and like that, Rouge was in her usual stance whenever she got ready to argue with the echidna.

" Who the hell wear's a tie to a night club?" she said, making it sound like more of an insult rather than a question.

" _Gentlemen _wear ties in the club, thank you." Knuckles countered.

" You? A gentleman? Ha!"

The echidna was about to speak, but Amy cleared her throat loud enough for both of her friend's to hear. Although she didn't want to be on this little date, she rather get through that than witness another infamous _Rouge versus Knuckles_ fight.

Knuckles clapped his hands together, as if suddenly remembering something important. " Oh! Right. He's in the back booths waiting for you. We've been here for a while, so I'm telling you know that he's gotten a little impatient."

Amy raised her eyebrow. How was she to blame for them coming early?

" Alright, get goin' already! And don't you dare try and sneak out. I _will_ be there to check on you." Rouge warned, giving her friend a shove towards the crowd.

Amy glared back at her so-called-friends, then sighed. She turned back around and stood on her tippy toes, which, let me tell you, was very difficult to do. The crowd seemed to be jumping to the beat of a David Guetta song. Every time they went down, she would try to scan the back area. There, in the booths, seemed to be a few people, each coupled together. Except for one.

She couldn't quite tell because of the lack of light, but she was positive that was her date. Either that, or he was just lonely.

Quickly, she made her way through the crowd. She kept breathing, in and out, telling herself that everything was going to be alright. By now, she was inches away from her date. She could see him shuffling around in his seat, and before she knew it, she was making a b-line towards the restroom.

Inside, which was surprisingly bright and clean, she found herself staring in the mirror. On the inside, she felt like she was going to puke. She'd gone through enough drama. She didn't want to deal with another man right now! Besides, both men had made it quite clear that she was no good.

Be committed and faithful, you're not the one. Get drunk and have sex, you're a whore. There was just no way to win.

Amy sighed and looked at the reflection in the mirror. She's given so much and had it thrown back into her face. She'd let the judgments of men, of all species, bring her down to almost no return. Everywhere she looked, someone was always letting her down.

She was sick of it!

So what if she had high hopes? So what if she wanted to get a little drunk and party? It was her life, and damn it, she was going to live it!

Maybe, just maybe, this little date might not be so bad. Maybe they would hit it off. If not, then fuck it. She'd already made a promise that she was going to have a great time to night with the two people she loved most!

After her little mental speech, Amy left the restroom and entered the hectic room once again. The previous song had went off, and now a song called _Rave Girl_ was blaring through the speakers. Everyone was twisting and flopping around like maniacs, and Amy almost wanted to join in.

The pink hedgehog pushed her way past the crowd and to her booth. When she got there, she was happy to see him, well his body figure, still in the seat. He was tapping his fingers on the table, so he didn't seem to notice her. Amy cleared her throat and then put on the falsest smile she could.

" Blind date?"

It took him a few moments to respond, but when he did, it was loud and clear. "Yeah. Knuckles sent you?"

Amy found herself being able to hear him almost perfectly. Most likely because they were so far away from the stage.

" Yup!" she answered, then sat opposite of him. She squinted to try and get a better look, but it was impossible. Not only was there a lack of sound in the back, but also a lack of light. " So, uh..you're a boy, right?"

There was a long pause, then a rich laugh. " Nah, i'm just a woman with a really deep Adam's Apple.

Am rolled her eyes. It hadn't even been five minutes, and already he was sounding like a jerk.

There was a sigh from his end. " Look, sorry if i'm being an ass. No offense and all, but i'd rather be sitting at home watching t.v right now."

Amy blinked a few times. It had been a long time since she'd heard a sincere apology. " It's alright. To be honest, I didn't want to come here either. My stupid friends forced me."

He laughed. " Yeah. Knuckles pretty much threatened to kick my ass if I didn't show. So, here I am."

Amy found herself laughing. She could imagine Knuckles shaking his fist, making threats like he always did.

" I'm sort of under the weather right now, so forgive me if I say something stupid." Amy admitted.

" Relationship problems? "

Amy stared at the figure is disbelief. _Right on the mark... _"Yeah...How did you know..?"

There was a shift in movement, then a large sigh. " I'm going through the same thing myself. It's this stupid girl that I knew a while back. When I saw her, some feelings re-surfed, and I kinda screwed up."

Amy bit her lip. She felt sorry for him. " Bummer. My ex pretty much abandoned me, and this guy sort of showed up out of nowhere. Now, he thinks i'm some kind of whore."

" Well, if it means anything, _I _don't think you're a whore. Unless, you know, you are one."

This time, rather than getting mad, Amy laughed. A real laugh. Ever since she'd arrived, she'd been telling herself that this date would end badly. However, she was actually having a good time.

" You're funny. I like that." Amy smiled into darkness. " What's your name?"

Before he could even answer, screams and shouts erupted from the crowd. They looked over to see that the DJ had made his way to his set up, and way now holding his hands up, trying to pump up the crowd. Of course, they were happy to abide.

" Alright, party people! Let me hear you make some noise!" he demanded, and the crowd let out a loud scream. " I can't hear you! Where are all my party animals tonight!?"

At this point, the whole room seemed to shake as a result to the amount of yells. The DJ let out a frat boy like scream and turned the record. Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound, and and confetti erupted from the stage, followed by grey smoke. It literally lite the whole club up, blinding most of the midnight dwellers. Amy, herself, had to squint so that her eyes could adjust.

However, she was still laughing. The crowd was going wild. Her date was going fine. What more could a hedgehog want?

Amy turned to ask her date if he wanted to head to the dance floor, when she caught a glimpse of him. Instantly, her face fell, and her mood dropped. All the things she'd said in the restroom were now down the toilet.

This wasn't happening. _Couldn't_ be happening. No! This was supposed to be her night to relax! Not deal with this!

Amy gulped and then licked her lips, which had suddenly went dry. She opened her mouth and spoke as carefully as she could, trying to not make it crack.

" Shadow...?"

* * *

**And that's another chapter over and done with!**

**Please forgive any errors in the story.**

**Any questions, feel free to pm or leave a review!**

**R&R! :)**


	9. Just A Dance

_**Last time...**_

_Amy turned to ask her date if he wanted to head to the dance floor, when she caught a glimpse of him. Instantly, her face fell, and her mood dropped. All the things she'd said in the restroom were now down the toilet._

_This wasn't happening. Couldn't be happening. No! This was supposed to be her night to relax! Not deal with this!_

_Amy gulped and then licked her lips, which had suddenly went dry. She opened her mouth and spoke as carefully as she could, trying to not make it crack._

_" Shadow...?"_

* * *

It had come out as a whisper, but the ebony hedgehog had somehow managed to hear it over the crowd. His eyes darted over to her, and the smile on his face disappeared as quickly as hers had. His pierced ears went flat on his head, and his eyes widened.

"Amy?" he said, only unlike her, his voice was steady. His eyebrows furrowed in what seemed like a mixture of anger and confusion. " Why are you here?"

The pink hedgehog glared at him and his aggressive tone. Hadn't they just talked about this? It was Knuckles and Rouge who had forced her here. Besides, if he was going to play the blame game, then it was as much as his fault as it was hers.

" Are you kidding me? You're seriously not blaming me for this, are you?" she retorted.

He huffed and leaned on the table, his ears still flat as he looked at the crowd with a bored expression.

Amy felt her temper flaring up as he continued to ignore her question. Ugh, the nerve of him! Hadn't he already hurt her enough?

Before she said something that she would regret, Amy slid out of the booth and made her way past the crowd. The smoke had stopped, and it had once grew dark yet again, making her escape difficult. She wanted to go home. _Now!_

Only problem was, she didn't have her car.

Where the hell was Rouge? God, Amy hoped she wasn't drunk already. Knowing her, though, she was probably pretty close.

_Screw it. She's probably waist deep in alcohol. I'll just walk home!_

Boldly making up her mind, Amy turned and went in the direction that she believed the door was in. She was shoved around by some of the people who started to dance wildly, and for a second, she felt like a pinball. Her irritation was replaced by relief as she spotted the grey, metal door she had come in through. Thankfully, there weren't a bunch of people crowding it.

She walked up to it, and just like it had before, it slide open automatically. She stepped past it, and began walking up the steps towards the door leading to the outside. However, on her second step, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back down. She yelped as she fell back, unable to catch the last step back down. Thankfully, she fell into a pair of strong, protective arms.

Amy straightened herself and turned, ready to scold Knuckles for trying to make her stay. Hadn't he done enough? She just wanted to go home! Wanted to get away from her worst enemy.

Imagine her surprise when she looked up and saw _him._

" S-Shadow? What are you...Let go of me!" she ordered, trying to yank her wrist away from him, which she had just noticed he was holding. However, his grip only tightened the more she struggled.

Having enough, he glared at her. " Stop!" he barked at her, causing her to flinch and her ears to go flat. His cold stare quickly softened as he realized he'd managed to scare her. Sighing, he let go of her arm, and watched as she brought it up to her chest and rubbed the sore spot.

There was a small silence before the dark hedgehog spoke up. " Look, I'm sorry, okay? You just...you don't understand. I didn't mean to yell at you before. You just..you're confusing!"

Amy stared at him, allowing one of her eyebrows to rise. How was she the one that was confusing? He was the one yelling at her one second, then trying to apologize the next!

" Me? You're the one-"

"Dance with me."

Amy looked at him, slightly shocked. Now he wanted to dance? This was too much for her. " I-I was just heading home.."

" Please? Just one dance, and then you can go?" He pleaded. " Think of it as an apology from earlier."

Amy looked at him, frowning a little. Before she could answer, Shadow rolled his eyes.

" Fine. I guess you're exactly who I thought you were; an annoying, whiney little girl who can't even dance. Whatever. Run away, like you always do."

Amy stared in shock. She felt her jaw drop as he spoke those words. She wasn't annoying, and certainly wasn't whiney! And what did he mean by that last part? She never ran away. She just wouldn't sit and take anyone's shit.

" Excuse me? I can't dance? I know it's been, what, four years? Certainly, you didn't forget who the captain of the dance team was." she stated, not being able to help the bragging tone.

Shadow however, crossed his arms over her torso and gave her a once over. " Yeah, but that was years ago. Besides, you've put on a little weight since then, don't you think?"

" What?!"

" You're fat."

Amy gasped. She was not fat! She went to the gym on a regularly bases, and if any thing, she'd lost weight. Sure, her womanly features had..grew, but she was still a decent size.

"That's it." was all she said, before heading back towards the door. It opened, and she was welcomed once again by the loud music. She could feel someone, Shadow, walking close behind her. He was close enough to the point where even the slightest word was a whisper in her ear.

" Thought you were going home. Change of mind?" he asked, causing her ear to tingle from his warm breath.

Instead of answering, she made her way to what felt like the center of the floor. She shed off the long sleeved leather jacket and tossed it carelessly to the ground. If it were to get ruined, which she knew it was, she would just by her friend a new one. Feeling slightly exposed, she shook off the feeling and faced Shadow. She noticed for the first time tonight that he was dressed in what seemed to be a black blazer with a grey t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and grey vans.

Seeing her discard her jacket, he mimicked her, throwing his to the side as well.

" Let's go. Me and you, right now."

Shadow smirked. " You challenging me? Are you sure about that?"

Amy, however, wasn't intimidated. " Loser has to buy drinks, no matter what the price. Deal?"

The hedgehog looked her in the eyes and thought about it. Then, he grinned. Easy drinks for him.

" Deal."

As if on cue, the music changed. It was _Turn Up the Music_ by Chris Brown ( I do not own!)

The beat began to pound in the speakers loudly, causing Amy's body to vibrate. Shadow backed away a little, motioning for her to go first. As he did this, the crowd seemed to all turn and face them. A few backed away, giving her space to move. As the beat kept going, Amy feel her heart match it. Her eyes darted left to right and she bit down on her bottom lip.

What had she gotten herself into? She had allowed herself to be tricked by that conniving hedgehog, and now she was in a heap of mess. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should just leave.

As the song picked up, she could hear a few people chanting "Go!" over and over again. Before she knew it, the whole club seemed to be chanting. And they were all chanting for _her_.

Taking a deep breath, Amy shook her hands. She could do this.

As the young male singer began to blast his voice through the speakers, Amy stepped forward a little.

_Turn up the music cause the song just came on  
Turn up the music if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

On the third line, Amy began twirling her hips, spinning around slowly in a circle. She continued rolling her hips in the same rhythm and motion, occasionally picking up speed on every other beat only to slow down again. Her hands were first hugged to her chest, but they slowly found their way above her head. When she'd fully made it around, she took a step out with her right leg and swung her arms back in a non-sloppy, coordinate way. She brought her foot back in and brought her arms to her chest again. She turned her body slightly to the left, and, placing her hands on top of each other, she began popping her chest up and down. She did this three times, then turned back and pointed at Shadow, who was watching her intently.

The crowed roared with excitement at the performance, then motioned over to Shadow, "Oh-ing". He, however, seemed to not be phased.

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up  
If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_

At the beginning of the verse and on beat, Shadow Stuck his left palm out flat and began inching toward her, all the while on beat. When he was inches away from her, he blew her a kiss, then spun around once moonwalking back to his side. On the third line of the verse, he began twisting his arms together in an illusion like fashion that made it seem as if he was looping them together. The crowed ah-ed, and as he finished, he made a wave with is right hand before pointing to her. The crowd followed his hand to her, and they watched, all waiting anxiously.

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

The verse began slowly, so Amy decided to take things slow as well. She placed her hands below her breast and slowly, she made her way up, caressing her body in the naughty way she was aiming for. She took steps toward Shadow, who licked his lips once and watched her. Fighting back a smile she allowed her left hand to go to dig into her wild locks, while she kept her right hand on her face, her pinky finger between her plump lips as she gently bit down on it.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

As the beat sped up, so did she. She dropped her arms to her side, and spun around so that her rump was facing Shadow. She twisted and rolled her hips quickly. On the third line of the song, she spun around again and placed her hands on her hips, thrusting them from side to side with the beat.

The chorus ended, but before she could point to her opponent and go back to her side, he was standing in front of her. He tilted her chin up and leaned in close, his eyes locked on her lips. Slightly shocked and terrified, Amy fell off rhythm and stumbled back in an attempt to get away from her. Some of the people watching laughed at her mistake, while others Oh-ed. Shadow, however, propelled himself forward and caught her by the waist, his hand finding hers. He smiled down at her, and she glared up at him in return. She shoved him away and stood straight, watching as he smiled and began popping his body in a robotic fashion.

Fine. If he was going to play that way, then so was she.

She danced her way back towards him, all the while on beat. However, she had changed her fashion of dancing so that now, instead of twisting, she was doing a form of ballet. Shadow himself, had to stop and watch. She twirled herself towards him, then landed with her right foot behind her and arms spread out. She stood on her left leg and arched her body forward gracefully, her right leg coming up high behind her. Afterwards, tip-toed around Shadow, her hand softly rubbing against his upper body.

He interrupted her with more of his moves, only this time, he was throwing out some that look physically impossible. Amy stared in disbelief as he moved his body so gracefully. It was like he didn't even have bones! However, she continued to battle him with her own signature moves, A mixture of ballet and popping. This continued through the second verse of the song, until the found themselves getting closer to each other. Before she knew it, they were at the bridge of the song, which was one of the more slower parts.

_Save my life (just dance with me)  
All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp  
Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)  
Girl, can I see that  
I really wanna touch that_

At this point, she had her back against his chest, her hands up in the air as his were on her hips. She was moving her hips in a slow, graceful fashion, and he followed her lead. She was looking to the side, but at the corner of her half closed eyes, she could see him staring down at her lips. They were literally only inches away. She could feel his warm breath, and she was positive he felt hers. At some point, a spotlight had been cast on them, most likely by the DJ. How they had ended up in this position as beyond her, but she wasn't complaining. The crowed enjoyed it. She enjoyed it. She was positive he did as well.

_Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
Turn it up (just dance with me)  
_

As the beat got closer to it's climax, their lips got closer. She could her his nose touching her's which made her smile. She felt the gentle feel of his lips on her's and then a stinging sensation. He'd stung her lips. Her eyes widened, and she looked down, expecting to find him biting her or something. However, she found only his lips slightly on hers. Her eyes went up, and she saw the same expression on his face. He pulled his head back slightly and looked at her, then at her lips. He licked his own, then backed away from her.

The crowd stared at him, with the same confused look she was giving him. His rubbed his lips, then looked at her one last time before turning on his heels and leaving. The crowd whispered and yelled for him to come back, but he was already pushing his was past them and towards the exit.

Amy stood there, shocked. Had she done something wrong? Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him. But then again, he had looked as eager to kiss her as she was him. If that wasn't the case, then what was his problem?

Before she could stop herself, she had took off after him, grabbing his dark blazer of the ground. The crowd parted for her an she easily found the door. She went up the stairs trying hard not to trip and fall on he face.

She made her way up and out the door, finding that the line was still longer than ever. The security guard, who's name escaped her at the moment, was looking at her, asking as if she was alright. However, she ignored him and made her way to the parking lot. It was packed, but no one was around. Maybe he'd walked?

Just then, the sound of a motor roared to life. Amy spun her head to the left to see someone backing their motorcycle out. The person was wearing a helmet, but she was already positive she knew who it was.

She began walking, no _running_ towards the bike. She was calling out Shadow's name, but over the motor, she was sure he wouldn't hear her oer the engine. As she seemed to finally catch up, the person placed there hands on the bike's bar and twisted it, causing it to launch forward and away.

As the bike drove off, Amy stood there the blazer held tight in her hands.

* * *

**Another chapter down. I hope you guys enjoyed (it took forever to write)**

**I was actually fun writing this chapter. I thought of an old memory, and it kind of just came to me. Plus, I really enjoy the song that they danced to. I hope I made this as intense as possible for you all.**

**All the thanks to this chapter goes to my friend Janashia, who actually inspired me to write the scene. Also, thanks to all the fans who have been here since chapter 1! I appreciate it, honestly.**

**Until then, R&R! :3**


	10. Just A Job

**OHMYGLOB! Thanks, everyone, for your reviews and support. I hit my goal; 100 reviews. For this, a special chapter is totally called for in the future. For any news on my stories or etc. , please check out my profile and look at the ****News Feed****.**

**Once again, thank you all!**

* * *

Rouge twisted herself out of the echidna's strong hold, not even bothering to flinch when her arm was twisted in its opposite direction during the struggle. Her drink of cognac was spilled across the bar's counter, the ice slowly melting and making the puddle bigger. Others around her were looking at her like she was crazy, and quite personally, she didn't give a damn. Knuckles was trying to grab at her again, but she would yank away at every grab. Right now, he was the last person she wanted to be touched by.

Her eyes were sharp as they followed the glow of pink that seemed to stand out from the dark crowd. The silent mummers and whispers were like a roaring sound in her ear. By standers had parted, which made it easier for her to get to the door as well. The door slid open, and as she stepped through it, it closed automatically. She prayed that either Knuckles had given up on chasing her, or that the door somehow hadn't sensed him and slammed right in his face.

She was furious with him. How could he invite Shadow, of all people? The whole reason they were even in this mess was because of him. More importantly, why had she not asked him who the guy was before they even arranged this? Maybe she was too sure things would turn out perfect.

As she reached the top of the stairs, the door opened for her. She could see Rufus trying to hold back the crowd, who had seemed to deform their line and try to get in the club by force. Rufus was a big man, though. It would take an eighteen-wheeler to move him.

Her eyes roamed the area, quickly catching a glimpse of bouncing pink hair as it disappeared behind a large dark van. Rouge took off towards that direction, slightly amazed that she didn't trip in her heels. As she came into the parking lot, she saw her friend standing there as a motorcycle drove out the exit. The sound of the bike's growling seemed to fade more and more until is was completely gone.

Rouge stood there awkwardly, watching her friend's back that was completely turned to her. She waited for the hedgehog to move, but she didn't. She only stood there, holding onto the bastard's coat. It was making Rouge more uncomfortable and upset than she already was.

" Amy.." the bat spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. She could see her friend tense up. The blazer fell to the ground with what seemed to be a loud thud. The pink hedgehog turned around with a too-wide of a smile on her face.

" Oh, hey Rouge! Didn't see ya' there.." she said, a nervous laugh coming from her. Rouge just watched, a frown on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. Amy's laughter stopped, and her smiled fell. " You saw that..?"

Rouge said nothing. At this point, silence was her best option. Besides, she knew the girl would take it as an answer.

The look on Amy's face said that she understood. She opened her mouth to speak up, but Rouge beat her to it.

" Come on. It's time to go home." The bat said, walking past the hedgehog and to where to car happened to be parked.

" B-But..what about Knuckles?"

" The idiot is a grown man. He can take care of himself." Rouge bit the inside of her cheek. Just the mention of him made her blood boil.

She could hear the tapping of Amy's heels on the concrete as she shuffled to keep up. When they got to the car, Rouge used her index finger and thumb to dig in between her breast, fishing out a silver car key. She stuck it in the door and turned it, the car unlocking itself in response. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of her friend going over to the passenger side. After she heard the car door open and close, she too, got in, securely locking all the doors afterwards.

As she moved to buckle her seat belt, she was slightly surprised to see the dark blazer in her friends lap. Rouge found herself slightly annoyed. If it had been her, she would have left it and hoped for the worse.

After the two had buckled themselves in, Rouge stuck the key in the ignition a turned it. The purple Scion xB roared to life. In a flash, they were pulling out of the lot and driving away from the not-so-innocent building.

The car ride was long, and the fact that they seemed to hit every red light along the way didn't help at all. Both women were lost in their own thought, so there was little to no conversation between either.

When Rouge pulled up to the driveway of the familiar two-story house, she was a bit shocked. Had she been that distracted? It was a miracle that she hadn't gotten herself into a wreck.

The bat turned over to see if Amy was as shocked as she was, only to find the door slamming in her face. She blinked a few times. Was time moving in fast forward, or was she just stuck in slow motion?

" I'll wash and return your clothes tomorrow." the pink hedgehog spoke, her voice cracking a little.

Rouge stared at her for a few seconds before looking straight ahead. " Keep 'em. They were getting to small, anyway." she answered, not even bothering to make eye contact. " Now, hands off the ride before I kill you."

Amy forced a smile and backed away from her friend's beloved vehicle. She then turned around and made her way as quickly as she could to her door step, lifting the fake rock up to pull out her spare key.

As the car backed out of the drive way, Rouge couldn't help but stare at the little hedgehog. She was putting up a front and trying to cover up her emotions.

Did Shadow really get to her that much?

* * *

Amy sighed and stepped out of the shower. She shook her body furiously, some of the excess water flying off her. Usually, she would just use a towel and then blow dry the rest, but all that seemed like too much of a hassle. It had been a miracle that she had even been able to pull herself out of bed this morninAfter running a hand through her fur and finding it to only be damp now, she went over to the full length mirror she had nailed onto the back of her bathroom door. Look back at her through the foggy glass was a nude, pink furry. Her fur looked more fluffed than usual, and her hair was puffed out due to the humidity in the room. Her eyes seemed to be missing that bright green sparkle, and instead, looking like a worn out piece of a colored rock. She had bags under her eyes, hinting that she had gotten little sleep last night.

What was wrong with her. Was she really so depressed over stupid boys? She was a grown woman, for God's sake! She should be out partying and having fun, enjoying the single life! Not mopping around like a freshmen who just got rejected.

The image of last night flashed through her mind. Her lips barely touching his. The hitch of his breath as he shoved her away and turned to leave. The mummers of the strangers as they watched her stand there like the pathetic fool that she was.

_No! Stop it. You are _not_ pathetic! You're a beautiful, mature, independent woman, and damn it, you're going to act like it!_

Yeah. That's right! She _was_ mature, and she _was_ independent. All this time, she had depended on Sonic, hoping that he would pull through for her. Then, when he failed to step up to the plate, she expected Shadow, whom she hadn't spoken to nor seen in years, to take his place. She was expecting too much and hoping for the impossible. From now on, she was going to do things her way. She didn't need any man to depend on.

She smiled at the reflection, and instantly, the glow in her eyes seemed to return. She turned and dug into the sink's draw, pulling out a black hair tie. She took it and pulled her still damp and puffy hair into a ponytail. She then searched around in the draw some more and pulled out an extra set of clothes that she had stashed there in case she forget to bring some. She pulled the grey tank and navy sweatpants on, then turned and looked at herself in the mirror again.

_This_ was the new Amy! No more would she allow a stupid man into her life.

Feeling sky-high now, she opened the bathrooms door and headed out, switching off the light as she did so. It was still early, which meant that her favorite morning cartoons were probably still on. A bowl of cereal sounding good right about now, too.

She headed down the stairs and made a B-line towards the kitchen, smiling the whole time. From the kitchen, she could hear TV in the front room blasting some male's voice.

Odd. She didn't remember leaving it on last night. Maybe she'd accidentally forgotten to turn it off.

She pulled one of the plastic green bowls out of the cabinet, then when over to the pantry and dug out her favorite box of _Fruity Pebbles_. She set them both on the island and went over to the fridge, pulling out the almost empty container of milk. First, she poured a nice amount of cereal into the bowl, then the milk, which she had just enough of. She made a mental note to stop by the market before it closed today.

Tossing the empty container into the bin, she grabbed her bowl and a spoon before exiting the kitchen. She made her way towards the living room, the soft carpet separating the two rooms welcoming her feet. Stepping into the living room, she was happy to see that the tv was on, which saved her the hassle of doing so. Now, if only she could find the remote. Setting her bowl down on the coffee table, she began moving pillows and checking under the sofa's for the remote. Sadly, it seemed to be in another dimension.

_Now, where did I put the stupid thing...?_

" Looking for something?"

The voice nearly gave her a heart attack. She gasped and grabbed at her chest. Her ears were standing straight up, and on instincts, she'd puffed her fur out. She turned and looked over towards the love seat, where a familiar fox was laying. He was wearing khaki capris and a red hoodie, black converse on his feet. In his hand seemed to be some sort of magazine, but she couldn't quite tell.

How had she not seen him before?

" T-Tails! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Amy asked, her voice feeling with rage. How dare he interrupt her morning cartoons?

The kitsune dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, twirling it around his index finger as it jingled. Not once did he look up from his magazine. " Spare key, remember? Besides, it's not like I used them. The door was already open."

Amy stared at him in shock. Had she been so depressed last night that she'd forgot to secure herself? "Well, whatever. Now, go home. You're interrupting my morning tv shows!"

This time, he did look up from the magazine. " Morning?" as the hedgehog nodded, he got up from his seat and made his way over to one of the draw curtains. Grabbing onto it with both hands, he pulled the fabric apart, allowing a bright beam of sunlight enter.

Amy crumbled to the floor, holding her hands over her eyes. It was so..so.._bright!_ " It burns..! Make it stop!" She cried, getting into fetal position.

Tails, however, did no such thing. " It's four in the afternoon. What time did you go to sleep?"

The pink hedgehog had to keep from gasping. Had she really slept in that late?

She slowly lifted her head, squinting until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She blinked a few times and stood up. " Oops. Didn't mean to sleep for that long." She looked over to Tails, who was watching her curiously. "Did you need something, Tails?"

There was a hesitant silence before he spoke up. He gestured toward the table, where a stack of envelopes were piled. " Mailman made a mistake again. I came to give you your mail."

Slightly shocked by the amount, Amy went over to the pile and picked some up. She shuffled through them, her eyes widening.

_No..! I totally forgot!_

She bit down on her bottom lip and threw the letters down, picking up the others. She flipped through them and growled before throwing them down as well. From the corner of her eye, she could see Tails staring in curiosity.

" They're bills. I'm totally behind on them." She sighed, her ear's twitching in irritation. " There's no way I can afford all this. I have Cable bills, Power bills, Water bills, _and _A car note to pay! Do you know how much that's all going to cost?"

" A lot of money?"

" I'm serious, you know."

" Yes, I do know."

Amy growled again in frustration. Up until this point, Sonic had paid all her bills. She hadn't bothered with a job, because he'd promised to take care of it. Like an idiot, she assumed they'd always be together, so she would never have to work a day in her life. Her parents had given her a nice amount of money when she graduated, which she'd used to buy the house. She was, without a doubt, broke.

" Tails..do you know what this means..?" she asked, her voice cracking. Never, had she thought she'd have to say this.

" You have to sell all your stuff?"

" No, idiot!" Amy took a deep breath. " I need to get a..a..."

"Job?" He finished for her, much to her dislike.

Amy wanted nothing more than to cry. She was no stuck up brat who hated cleaning, but she'd never had to work for something. It had simply been handed to her.

" What am I going to do? I don't even know where to look.."

Tails tapped his chin, as if he was literally weighing her options. He licked his lips, then looked at her. " I think I know a place."

Amy's eyes sparkled, and she looked over at him with a wide smile. He flinched a little, which was understandable. She was fueled with all kinds of emotions, so anyone who valued their life would steer clear of her.

" Oh, Tails! Are you serious? Thank you so, so much!" she said, launching towards him with open arms. He dodged it, though and made a run for the door.

" I'll give them a call. Be back in a while!" he said before swinging the door open and slamming it behind him.

Amy couldn't hold her smile down. Maybe there were still a good handful of men around.

She went over to where her younger friend had been lounging and sat. She looked at her bowl of forgotten food, which was soggy by now.

_Great. There goes my "morning" meal._

Through the corner of her eye, the magazine that tails had been reading caught her eye. She picked it up and had to keep from gasping. Staring back at her was a picture of a nude human woman. Her breasts were much too big, and on her head was bunny ears.

She recognized it as one of Sonic's old dirty books that he would leave lying around her house. The fact that someone like Tails had read it made her feel uncomfortable.

_So much for a few good men!_

The doorbell rang, making Amy jump a little.

_Speak of the devil. _

She sighed and got up from her seat, throwing the disgusting magazine to the floor. She made her way to the carpet covered hallway, where the front door was in.

_He's sure did that quick. Just how soon is a "while" to him?_

No bothering to look through the peep-hole, she opened the already unlocked door and smiled. Maybe he was back soon, but who cared? That meant that she would have an update on her maybe "job".

She came in contact with crimson, and like it often did, her face fell. Underneath those tired eyes were bags, indicating that little sleep had been gotten. His quills were windblown and messy, and his ears were drew back.

Did she have the worst luck, or what?

" S-Shadow. What are yo-"

Before she could even finish, the ebony hedgehog had taken a slight step closer, cutting her off verbally with his own manly voice.

" Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Sorry to everyone if you come across any mistakes. I didn't quite read over it properly because it's 3 in the morning and i'm beat tired, so I let spell check take over.**

**Until next time, don't forget to R&R! :)**


	11. Blank!

**Just a blank chapter. I accidentally deleted and reposted the new chapter as chapter 11, which prevented new reviews and comments. **

**Sorry!**


	12. Just Some Rules

_Last time..._

_She came in contact with crimson, and like it often did, her face fell. Underneath those tired eyes were bags, indicating that little sleep had been gotten. His quills were windblown and messy, and his ears were drew back._

_Did she have the worst luck, or what?_

_" S-Shadow. What are yo-"_

_Before she could even finish, the ebony hedgehog had taken a slight step closer, cutting her off verbally with his own manly voice._

_" Let's do this thing."_

* * *

What was this? Did someone really enjoy making her life a living hell? For once, could she just have time to herself without any interruptions? Maybe she was a bad person in her last life, and karma was finally beginning to come around. Yeah. That had to be it.

" W-What?" the pink hedgehog stuttered accidentally, " How did you even know where I lived?"

She waited for her answer, but Shadow only continued to stare at her, making her quite uncomfortable. His black t-shirt was all wrinkled and his pants had holes at the knee area. Amy was surprised he'd even been able to put on his shoes, much less match them.

" So, are you in or are you out?" he grumbled in his usual cold and impatient tone.

Amy's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and she gripped the doorknob she forgot she had been holding. Was he serious right now? Did he really think he could show up after what happened last night and start throwing questions at her? He had come crawling to_ her_; not the other way around. If he was going to have an attitude with her, then so be it. He'd just have to talk it out with the closed door instead.

The hedgehog scowled at him before stepping back a little. With all her might, she slammed the door hard in the dark hedgehog's face. She waited for the pleasant sound of the door clicking shut, but it never came. Instead, there was a low grunt.

Amy gaze went towards the combat booted foot sticking in between her door, preventing it from shutting. Immediately, she knew it had belonged to Shadow.

Sighing, she placed her hand on the side of the door and opened it up so he could move his foot, which he did. However, as soon as she began to close the door, she found herself being pushed back. On the other end of the door, Shadow was pushing, trying to keep it open. A bit annoyed and scared, Amy fought back, pushing at her end just as hard.

" Stop being an idiot and open up the damn door! This is important!" He shouted from his end, only fueling the hedgehog more.

To her surprise, she was able to over power him and shut the door, locking it so that he couldn't open it. To be safe, she leaned her back against it, listening as he pounded on the entrance. After a few seconds of pure raging, it quieted. Amy's ears perked, trying to listen for something - anything.

She could hear him tapping lightly on the door, but no longer his dirty mouth as it shouted insults.

" Amy...please. Open the door and talk to me."

Had her hearing not been so good, she would have missed it.

_Well..he _did_ get his foot abused just to talk to me. Besides, he totally owes me an explanation from last night!_

Sighing, the female unlocked the door and opened it. She was greeted by a sorry looking hedgehog who was pouting like a six year old who hadn't gotten his way. He almost looked cute, dare she say so.

" Alright. Talk." Amy commanded sharply, placing her hand on a hip and leaning on the edge of the door. She may have been exageratting, but she could have sworn she saw him flinch.

There was a few seconds of silence before Shadow sighed. " Look, I know we haven't got off to the best start, but..I thought about what you asked me that day. You know, the whole _Friend with Benefits_ thing. At first, I thought it was stupid, but now..."

"What changed?" she asked, a little too quickly. It freaked her out a little bit. Why was she so anxious to hear his reason behind the way he treated her?

Shadow looked at her for a few moments, as if wondering what to do next. Finally, seeming to have decided, he spoke.

" Can we go some where and talk? "

" Why can't we talk here?"

Shadow looked up and down her body, giving her a quick once over before going back to her chest. His apologetic expression disappeared, and in it's place was a devilish one instead. Not looking up, he responded. " Well, I doubt you want me in your house. Besides, it looks cold in there."

_Huh?_

Amy's gaze fell to where his was, and immediately her cheeks blossomed. She had forgotten to put on a bra after she'd gotten out of the shower! How long had her nipples been so erect? Had Tails seen?

Realizing that the other hedgehog was still looking, she took the opportunity to grab the door and slam it in his stupid face. She turned on her heels and marched up to her room, grumbling and growling about how perverted men were.

She quickly got herself dressed in a purple off the shoulder sweater and black tights. On her feet were black flats, and for her frizzy hair, she'd just styled it into a messy bun on her head. She double checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Perfect outfit for Autumn, if she said so herself. She grabbed her simple clutch purse and headed back down the stairs, grabbing her car and house keys off the hook. As her hand found the doorknob, she paused, letting it rest there for a few seconds.

Was she really going to do this? Was she going to agree to go out with him just so they could talk about her offer? Was she going to risk getting made fun of and embarrassed only to know why he was doing it in the first place? Was she honestly going to risk another depression for such a small thing?

Hell yes she was.

Gripping the door knob, she turned it and opened the door, happy to see the male still standing there. He was sitting back on one of her iron designed chairs that she'd decorated the porch with. He hadn't seemed to notice her, as he was busy typing away at his touch screen cell phone. Annoyed, Amy cleared her throat. There was a small delay before he looked up at her. Unlike before, he didn't give her a once over. He simply stared at her.

" You ready? I've been waiting forever." The male sighed and tucked his phone away in his pocket before getting to his feet. He stretched, then stuffed his hands into either front pockets, casually walking to the driveway. Amy couldn't help but frown.

_That's right. He won't compliment the way I look. He's not Sonic..._

Shaking away the creeping thoughts, Amy made sure her door was locked before she headed out to the driveway. When she got there, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

Shadow was perched on black colored motorcycle. The seat cover fully black, and the rim were a clean silver. The handles on the bike were a dark red, black swirl patterns wrapping around it. Shadow was sitting on it, balancing it with his legs as he pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. Behind him, on the upper part of the seat, was a red helmet, and dangling from the hand was an identical black one.

_So that _was_ his bike..._

As if just noticing her, Shadow looked up, his expression ever so impatient. Realization dawned on Amy.

He wanted her to get on.

" Um..Shadow? Mind if we just take my car instead?" she asked, eyeing the bike. She'd never been on one, and honestly, she wasn't planning on it. She didn't trust the death machine. Especially with Shadow as its conductor.

" What? Hell no." He grumbled, positioning himself so the bike was now leaning on the left He reached behind him and grabbed the red helmet, throwing it towards her. " Get on."

Amy caught the helmet easily, but couldn't stop the sound it made as she trembled in fear. Shadow seemed to notice, and surprisingly, his gaze softened.

" Amy. Get on the bike. _Now._" It was a forceful command, but Amy could tell he was trying to be nice. She watched as he put the black helmet on, positioning it in place.

_This is all worth it. Right..?_

" Wait! I want the black helmet!"

* * *

Rouge set the clean glass on the shelf along with the others, careful not to drop it. With the way she felt, she was surprised the glasses didn't break when she looked at them.

She was furious right now. Not only was she upset from last night, but she was also upset with Knuckles.

Although she was still upset about the whole, Shadow-is-the-blind-date thing, it was what happened after she got home that really upset her.

After walked into her house, she was surprised to find twenty-one new messages in voice mail. All were from Knuckles, pestering her about what had happened.

_**Rouge, what happened? Where are you guys?! Call me back -Knux**_

_**Rouge, this isn't funny. Where the hell are you guys? I can't find Shadow or Amy anywhere. - Knux**_

_**Pick up your damn cell phone already, you stupid bat! - Knux**_

_**I'm leaving the club right now. Text or call me back whenever you get this message. -Knux**_

_**Rouge, please! Why aren't you answering any of my calls? -Knux**_

Rouge sighed. He was _still_ blowing up her phone, leaving all kinds of sweet and sour messages. She should have answered, she knew, but she wouldn't. It would be his punishment for being such and idiot last night.

The doorbell jingled, and Rouge's sensitive ears twitched. The bar had been completely empty, which was understandable since it was only four-thirty in the afternoon. Being the only bar tender at the counter, the bat forced herself to turn and serve the customer.

However, upon eye contact, her eyes widened. She was staring face-to-face with the last person she'd wanted to see.

" Knuckles, what the hell are you doing here?"

The red echidna sighed impatiently. He knew her attitude would be somewhat like this, but he hadn't had time to prepare himself.

" What do you mean? You've been ignoring my calls since last night!" he growled, not phasing the bat even a little. She just stood her ground, hand over her bust.

" Look, i'm busy, okay? So, unless you want something, I suggest you leave."

At this, Knuckles looked around the room, scratching the back of his head. He sighed and held his tongue, not wanting to argue with her anymore. He took the leather in his hands and flung it on the counter, in front of Rouge who eyed it suspiciously.

" It's your stupid jacket. I saved it for you before it got trampled."

Rouge said nothing, but only stared at it. She unfolded her hands and picked the jacket up, examining it carefully. It was indeed hers, and it had no stains or foot prints on it.

Knuckles watched as her mouth formed itself into a soft smile. She did it so rarely, that every time he saw it, he couldn't help the butterflies that formed in his stomach.

Scratching his head again, he averted his gaze to the shot glasses t the left of him. "Oh, and I'll have you know that I fixed things between Amy and Shadow.

At this Rouge's eyebrow rose. She set down her jacket and looked at him as he sported that dumb grin she loved so much.

" Oh, really?"

" Yeah. I gave Shadow her address. He should be over there by now, I think."

And before Rouge knew it, she was leaping over counter and putting the stupid echidna in a deadly headlock.

* * *

Amy sat in her seat, trying to keep herself from launching over it and attacking. She had been forced to take her hair down so the helmet could fit, so now she was sitting there with a puffy, untamable pony-tail. Shadow had laughed at her when he saw it, which only fueled her anger.

Now, they were sitting outside on the coffee shop's patio. Amy had ordered a glass of sweet tea, while Shadow had insisted he was fine. They'd been there for at least ten minutes already, and he had yet to make eye contact. Maybe it was to keep from laughing at her ridiculous quills?

Slightly irritated, Amy slammed her drink on the table, careful not to break it. There was a delay before Shadow looked over at her. He had been leaning on his hand, which had been supported by the table. His expression screamed that he was bored.

" Shadow, we need to talk."

" Aren't we supposed to be having sex?"

Amy glared at him, becoming annoyed. What happened to " talking "? Once again, the kind Shadow was replaced with the selfish, pervert of an asshole. What was up with that.

Holding back a growl, Amy slammed an open notebook on the table, right in front of Shadow. The page was blank, safe for the title that said " Rules!"

" Rules? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as he met her strong gaze.

" It _means_, Shadow, that before we start sleeping together, there needs to be rules."

At this, he sat up. " Since when are their rules for having sex?"

_Idiot_. " Shadow, it's just for safety. It's so that neither of us will get hurt or develop feelings for one another."

The ebony hedgehog scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. " Who said I was going to fall for someone like you? I can do much better. Besides, have you _seen _yourself lately?" He smirked when he saw the females expression change.

" Yea, well! I'd never fall for a cold hearted jerk like you anyways!" she yelled back, a little too loudly. Some of the other people on the patio turned to look, making her flush. He was doing it again. Bringing out her worse. " Look, will you just hear me out for once?"

Shadow leaned back in his seat, slightly amused. " I'm listening..."

In relief, Amy dug in her purse and pulled out her favorite red pen, setting it down on the table. " Good. Now, instead of being selfish and making up the rules myself, I thought I'd go over them with you."

"So basically, I can write down anything that I do or don't want you to do?"

" Er, in a way, yes."

Before she could finish the sentence, Shadow had taken the pen and was scribbling things down on the note pad. After a few minutes, he stopped, a victorious smile on his lips. He threw the pen down rather dramatically and slid the notebook back to Amy. Hesitantly, she picked it up and began to read over.

_**1 : Amy shall always have time for sex, no matter what the time, situation, or place.**_

_**2: She must never talk back, especially whenever she believes she's right.**_

_**3: Shadow is always in control, especially when it comes to sex. **_

_**4: Shadow may have it anyway he wants it, even if Amy disagrees.**_

_**5: Amy must obey every command Shadow gives her.**_

What. The fuck. Was this?

Amy stared down at the paper, her eyes wide. Was he being serious right now? No, he couldn't be. The rules were supposed to be fair, to fulfill both their needs. _This_ crap, was just something that fit only his desires.

Annoyed, she snatched the paper out of the book, balling it up before setting it to the side. She re-scribbled the title back on before looking up at Shadow, her expression serious. " This isn't a game, Shadow. Do you really want this or not?"

There was a pause. Then, he spoke. " Feet."

_Huh?"_ What about them?"

" I don't like foot fetishes. It's disgusting."

On the inside, Amy sighed with relief. She wasn't one for that, either. How people enjoyed sucking feet, she'd never know.

Quickly, Amy scribbled down " No foot worship" on the paper." Good. We're making progress. Are there any other fetishes that you approve or disapprove of?"

Shadow thought about it. " No scat or water sports. I hate orgies, threesome, or anything having to do with more than two people having sex. I dislike tickling, and if you so much as _think_ about role playing, we'll have a problem."

Amy nodded, scribbling everything he said into a little box she had drawn. " Okay. Anything else?"

"Okay, great. Anything else you want to go over?" she waited for a response, only getting a shoulder shrug. " Fine, then. The only pet peeve I have is spanking. I dislike it, and in no way, is it sexy."

Shadow nodded, stating that he would agree to it. "So, any more questions?" he asked, his pierced ears twitching in possible irritation.

A satisfied looked up, a small smile on her lips. " Do you have any specific rules you want to put out?"

Thinking about it, the male shook his head. " No. I don't really know how this shit works, so i'll just leave it to you."

With that, the pink hedgehog began scribbling so more on her paper. It took her a few minutes to write down the complete list. When she was finished, she presented it to Shadow. Carefully, he read over it.

_**1: In no way are the two friends dating. They are simply friends, and that's it. **_

_**2: If one of the friends chose to date other people, it must be discussed between the two, as your cuddle buddy may not be okay with the set up.**_

_**3: Do NOT become territorial. The two are meeting only for sex, and not for a relationship.**_

_**4: Each partner is allowed their own free time. They are allowed to schedule and cancel any sex sessions, so long as it is a valid reason.**_

_**5: Do not get too comfortable. Just because the two are having sexual relations, does NOT mean that they must spend every minute together outside of the bedroom.**_

_**6: Each friend must respect their partners space.**_

_**7 : A condom must be worn at all times to prevent any accidents.**_

_**8: Any fetish or habits must be talked out BEFORE hand.**_

_**9 : If, at any point, the friends start developing feelings for each other, one must quickly end it.**_

Shadow looked over the rules a few times before sliding the note book back to Amy, who looked at him with a hopeful glance. He nodded in approval, before leaning back in his seat again.

Amy couldn't help the smile that played on her face. For some reason, the thought of this plan made her happy and giddy. She'd get to see parts of Shadow that no one else did. She'd get to feel his hands on her body, his warm breath on her fur. She'd get to experience sex with him while sober! Maybe this plan _was_ a good idea. She was getting what she wanted and benefiting from it. This was, without a doubt, the happiest moment of her life

" So, now can we have sex?"

Aaand he ruined it.

* * *

**Another chapter down. Gah, it took me a while to write this one, and i'm a little bothered by it. I will possibly re-write this chapter in the future, but for now, it's whatever.**

**I know it seems that Amy is breaking rule nine, but let's all be serious. If an attractive guy like Shadow agreed to be your FWB, would you not be happy?**

**Before I go, you guys check out my profile, read at my news if you already haven't, and vote on my pole! It would mean a lot, cause right now, i'm having a very stressful time. **

**Sorry for any errors or misspelled words. I always get the urge to write when i'm dead tired, and this is a result. Until next time,**

**R&R!:)**


	13. Just An Interview

**Well helloooo everybody! :)**

**Yeah..so...sorry about the delay. Had to do some major plotting. As I told you guys, I'd been making up the story as I went, which came back to bite me in the butt.**

**Introducing in this chapter, we have one of my favorite couples...**

**CreamXTails!**

**So to all you CosmoXTails fans...**

**I'm watching you... **

* * *

" You can do this. You can _totally_ do this."

Lies. All of it.

Tails gave her a slightly violent shove forward ( Or attempted to,at least). Amy balled her fist tightly, staring at the building in front of her like it was a twenty foot spider.

The building itself wasn't was scared her. In fact, the brick layered building in front of her looked quite adorable. The round door was positioned in the center, a plump red bow hanging below the small, circular window at the top of the door. On either side, there were fairly wide see-through glass windows. Inside, Amy could see customers sitting at tables and uniformed women scattering about. The color of the brick was a creamy shade, and the roof texture was a deep red. Hanging far above the door was a sign that read _, Sugar Cafe , _at the top in plump, white cursive letters.

" Just go in and get the interview over with. " Tails said with a groan, trying with what seemed like all of his strength to get the female to move. He seriously needed to work out more often if he could even get _Amy_ to move.

The said hedgehog suddenly spun around, causing the fox to stumbled past her. " What..what if I can't do this? What if I say something to screw up the interview? What if I puke or trip? What if I-"

" You _won't_." Tails interrupted, slightly annoyed with Amy's sudden low confidence.

" How can you be so sure? It's not like you can see the future or anything."

"And neither can you."

At this point, Tails was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Both his eyes were shut tightly, as if he was biting back harsh words.

He didn't understand. Didn't understand at _all._ She was aware that he'd worked before, and that he was working now. She, however, had not, and did not. She certainly wasn't lazy, and she was no stranger to working for what she wanted. But this...This was too much. Not only did she have to meet her ( Possible) bosses expectations, but she also had to get on the good side of her co-workers. What if they didn't like her, though? What if the gossiped about her behind her back? What if-

_No. This is simply for the money. Who cares if they don't like me?_

There it was again. That spark of confidence that often came and went. The only thing that kept her moving in life. Well, that and strawberries.

With her hands balled tightly and her eye suddenly filled with determination, Amy head towards the door. She ignored the amused look that Tails gave her and pushed the door to the cafe open. An angelic ring greeted her, and before she knew it, there was a waitress standing in front of her, head bowed and hands in lap. The female was bent forward, so her face remained a mystery. Two long rabbit ears were strung over the girl's shoulder, plump red bows tied at the base.

Amy blinked with slight shock. _Well..that was unexpected.._

_" _Welcome to Sugar Cafe. My name is Cream, and i'll be you're waitress this evening." the girl spoke in a voice so girly that Amy had to keep herself from Aww-ing.

Before Amy could open her mouth, the door jingled again. She didn't have to look back to know that Tails was standing next to her. A little _too_ close, if she may add...

" C-Cream..! I had no idea you were working today." the fox stuttered, his fluffy ears going flat on her head. Amy stared at him suspiciously. Tails only stuttered when he was lying.

_Which means..._

The said girl suddenly looked up, and Amy had to keep herself from gasping.

She was cute. No. Cute was an understatement. This girl was _adorable._

Her big, light brown eyes were on Tails. Her white muzzle was neat, not a single strand of fur visible. Her long, beautiful eyelashes fluttered a few times, and her pink, plump lips were slightly parted. The way her fur was colored also left Amy amazed. The color of her fur was a creamy kind of color, minus the area around her eyes, which was a rich, very light brown. On her head was a bunch of matching brown strands of hair, which she had formed into a neat bang. The fact that she was dressed in a maid outfit didn't quite help her whole "cute" situation, either.

" Oh! Tails. I almost forgot you were supposed to stop by today." said Cream. She didn't bother waiting on Tails to reply, and instead looked at Amy. " You must be Amy Rose. Mother is a little busy right now, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off yet _again_, but Tails. Her eyebrows twitched irritably. Seriously, if he did that one more time, she was going to...

" Oh, that's no problem. So, how's you're day going so far?" Tails asked, a little too quickly. However, Cream didn't seem to mind. At least, the smile on her face made it seem like it.

The pink hedgehog looked back and forth, watching as the two furries engaged in a closed conversation. She studied Tails' awkward stance, and his nervous gestures. His cheeks were blazing, even though Amy was positive Cream hadn't said a thing to make him blush.

A sudden realization had hit the pink hedgehog, and she had to keep from staggering back.

No. Couldn't be. Not the know-it-all genius. He couldn't possibly, in no way possible...

_Like her._

Now that she realized, it _did_ seem more noticeable. Tails had never been one to care for women, Amy not included. His head was always in the books or something mechanical. Tails wasn't ugly, nt in the least bit, so girls often flung themselves at him. He'd either been too busy to notice them, or to bothered to respond to them. Rouge had suspected fr the longest time that the fox may have been gay, which Amy had assumed as well, since he'd always been with Sonic.

But now...

Here he was. One hand in his pocket, the other scratching the messy fur behind his head. His ears were flat, and Amy couldn't help but over-hear his sudden case of stutters.

_Poor kid has it bad..._

" There you are, dear." came a sweet, motherly voice. All three heads snapped up to see a taller version of Cream coming towards them. Had the women not been taller and..bustier, Amy would have assumed they were twins.

She was a rabbit furry, much like Cream. Her outfit was longer than Cream's, and her ears weren't decorated with bows. She wore a maid's headdress on her head, and a beautiful shade of red decorated her lips.

Amy wasn't surprised when the young rabbit called the older woman "Mother". It had been obvious.

Cream looked at her mother with what seemed like a sudden look of worship. Tails was wearing a pout now, obviously upset that she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

The younger rabbit gestured towards Amy, who was standing there feeling slightly uncomfortable. " Mother, this is Amy Rose. The one you mentioned a few hours ago?"

Tails seemed to snap out of it, and suddenly remembering his manners, he spoke up. " There you are, Vanilla. We've been waiting for you."

_Cream? Vanilla? Oh, this was just too cute._

The woman, Vanilla, switched her gaze over to the male. Her expression, if possible, seemed to become calmer. " Oh, dear. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Her eyes then fell on Amy, who again, felt uncomfortable. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose. I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment, so if we could start the interview, that would be great."

Amy felt a chill going down her spine. This was it. Everything depending on whatever came out of her mouth, which _hadn't_ been so reliable lately.

She tried to exchange glances with Tails in hopes that he'd offer some kind of support, but she was upset to find him staring at Cream _again._

What a hopeless little...

" Miss Rose?" came Vanilla's worried voice. Amy jumped and focused on the elder in front of her.

She _really_ hoped that wasn't going to count against her.

" Oh! I'm sorry." Amy said in an almost whining like voice. " Sure. Let's start!"

Vanilla nodded, then looked over towards her daughter. She instructed Cream to make sure everything in the lobby was stocked and clean, which meant that she'd have to leave the love struck fox to his own devices.

Without so much as a warning, Vanilla turned and made her way to one of the empty round tables in the room. Amy followed behind, her legs becoming more jelly-like the closer she got to the wooden marble. The rabbit pulled out one of the four chairs and sat down, looking ever so graceful. Almost like a queen. Amy, on the other hand, looked like a complete fool when she tried to sit down, not even bothering to fully pull out her seat opposite of Vanilla's. The end result was five seconds of her trying to squeeze through, followed by her pushing the chair back and scrapping it _loudl__y_ against the floorboards.

Vanilla hadn't seemed to mind though. She was just staring at the pink hedgehog, her ruby lips formed in a gentle smile. " Are you ready, dear?"

Amy nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

" First off, have you ever worked before? If so, at which job, and doing what?"

Amy couldn't help but look around the table. There was no paper or pen in sight. Didn't these things usually require those sort of tools?

" No. I've never worked before, so this would be my first job."

"Why is that?" Vanilla quickly countered. Amy was a bit startled by it.

"Um, well, when I graduated high school, my parents gave me enough money so that I could move out and get my own place. A friend of mine had helped me pay my bills and stuff up until this point." Amy couldn't help but wince. Referring to Sonic only as a "friend", hurt for reasons she couldn't really explain.

Vanilla seemed to notice the actions, but decided not to push any further. " How are you at baking?"

" I've baked a few cakes before, so I guess average."

" How about decorating?"

" I do a decent job, I think."

" If someone acts rude toward you, how do you handle it?"

_I bitch slap them and tell them to go fuck themselves. _" I calmly walk away or ignore it. Simple as that."

" How well do you work under pressure? "

" I'm actually pretty calm in a crisis. I've been in many, so I have experience."

" How well do you-"

Vanilla was cut off by the sound of very expensive plates crashing to the ground. Both women looked over to see Cream standing in the center of the room, broken china scattered around her. She was staring down at them with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth dramatically. A few feet away, Tails was backing away, his hands up defensively and his ears drew back. His eyes were as wide as Cream's, and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, nothing coming out of them. Everyone, even the maids on duty, stopped to look and see what the commotion was. Amy only stared, her eyes full of pity.

" C-Cream...I..um.." It was all Tails could manage before he turned and sprinted out of the building, hitting his foot against a chair and stumbling a little.

Vanilla let out a loud, tired like sigh as she pushed her chair back and stood. Amy looked up in surprise, and rose to her feet as well.

" Well, it seems I'm going to have to cut the interview short."

Amy's mind raced a mile a minute. Forget the pity she just had for Tails; Now he had become her next target, just below Shadow.

" Oh R-Right! I should probably go check on him, anyways..." Amy let out, slightly disappointed. She dug around in her shoulder back and pulled out a red ink pen and piece of notebook paper. " You can call me at this number. You know, so we can discuss the whole job thing. If I get it, that is-"

" Dear," Vanilla said, looking at the girl with that signature smile that made Amy want to melt, " the job was yours when you walked in."

* * *

**AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Here are some Q&As that will keep down any confusion:**

**Q: How far along is the time skip? Days, weeks..months?**

A: The time skip is only four hours ahead from when we last left off. And yes, her hair is presentable now.

**Q: How old is Cream in this story?**

A: Cream is the same age as Tails in this story, just a few months younger.

**Q: What happened to Sonic? Is he still with Sally, or is he still with Amy?**

A: All shall be reveled in due time.

**Q: What happened with Rouge and Knuckles?**

A: It will be reveled in the next chapter.

**Q: Why wasn't Shadow in this chapter?**

A: He simply wasn't needed for this chapter. I know we all love that Shadowy goodness, but he can't ALWAYS be in every chapter. The star of this story is Amy.

**Q: Will there be any more lemon scenes?**

A: Most definitely. Title wouldn't make sense without it! I'm currently looking for an alternate site to post the sexual scenes, so if you guys would recommend some, that would be great~

**R&R! :)**


End file.
